


All Things Sake

by Allustine, Musichetta (Tial)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackmail, Canon-Typical Violence, Dirty Talk, Dragon Fucking, Dubious Consent, Enemas, M/M, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Oviposition, Piss Enema, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Teratophilia, Unhealthy Relationships, Watersports, sake, sake enema
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allustine/pseuds/Allustine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tial/pseuds/Musichetta
Summary: With their father in the hospital and Genji undoubtedly out clubbing, Hanzo sees no issue in setting up a private, last minute meeting with a Talon leader who just so happens to be in town. Caught in the act by Genji, Hanzo is suddenly at his brother's mercy if he wants his escapades to remain secret.This is a roleplay from an Overwatch discord server, with me (Allustine) as Hanzo and my partner (Musichetta) as Genji. PLEASE read the tags before you read the story! This is NOT for the faint of heart! Tags will be added as necessary, as the RP itself is still in progress.





	1. Sake Enema, Slut Shaming, Watersports, Dubious Consent, Rape

Hanzo is not unused to being courted. With their father becoming increasingly ill, many have thought it wise to try and solidify their relations with the soon-to-be Oyabun.

While Hanzo is well aware of the games they're playing, he is also enjoying his new found freedom. No one questions why he's drinking with investors or allied clan heads. No one questions why some stay the night. Hanzo, who had been closeted until very recently, is enjoying being his own man.

Regardless, Hanzo tries to be discreet about his activities. He is not a common whore and refuses to act like one, much less be perceived as one. He doesn't need their father finding out he's gay, Sojiro is already upset enough at Genji for being so promiscuous. Hanzo would surely face more dire consequences than his baby brother.

One weekend in particular, Sojiro was moved to a private hospital for treatment. With their father gone and Genji undoubtedly out clubbing, Hanzo sees no issue in setting up a last minute meeting with a Talon leader who just so happens to be in town. While the organizations don't interfere with each other, they make deals from time to time and are generally on good terms, despite Hanzo's general distaste for their goals.

He would love to get closer, however, with Akande, the next in line to be Doomfist. It seems the man feels the same, as his invitation is accepted only minutes after being sent.

Akande arrives after dinner, once Hanzo has retired to his room for the night. He’s escorted to the heir’s chambers, where the two young leaders share some drinks. Hanzo is a bit more tipsy than he would like, but nonetheless he's set on getting fucked tonight. One bottle later and Hanzo is being speared open on Akande's thick fingers.

Drunk on the giant man above him, and on some sake too, Hanzo doesn't hear his baby brother on his way back to his room next door.

The night had been a disappointment for Genji. As much as he liked to brag to his brother about his exploits, not every night was a success. After all, you can't exactly tell how good someone is at sex just by looking at them.

He'd had hope for tonight's girl (Kikuko? Kimiko? Komako? Something like that, he was sure), she had really nice looking tits and gorgeous inky black hair. Too bad she turned out to have no clue what she was doing whatsoever, just blundered around like she'd never seen a cock in her life. Maybe she hadn't. Regardless, after a less than impressive blowjob (and a little fingering, he wasn't a selfish lover), he'd decided to call it a night and head back to the castle.

Luckily, Sojiro wasn't there to rant at him about responsibility. Though Genji was sure his brother would be more than happy to fill that role. Which was why he was so surprised not to find Hanzo waiting up for him. Curious, he wandered over to his older brother's office, but he wasn't there either. That was odd. Hanzo never retired early unless he was basically dying.

So, Genji decided to chuck his things back into his room before he went to check on his brother. Not bothering to knock, the younger Shimada walked on in before stopping suddenly as he took in the scene before him.

Hanzo didn’t notice at first, as he was kiss drunk, enraptured by Akande's lips and tongue. The other man though, having his wits about him still, pauses where he's got three fingers in Hanzo and looks over his shoulder. He doesn't react much, but removing his attention from Hanzo causes the smaller man to look over and try to find the source of his distraction.

"Genji?" He says, words slightly slurred, but that doesn't detract from their incredulous tone. Why is he back? Why is he HERE? Is he going to tell Sojiro? Hanzo's tipsy brain can't handle all this information at once. "Out.. get out!" He yells, jerking the front of his yakuta closed, so at least his swollen hole and cock arent on display to his baby brother.

Akande, not knowing exactly what to do, pulls his fingers out and sits back on his heels. It draws a whine from Hanzo, where he's on the floor, propped up on his elbows. He's been drinking, clearly - the blush on his body and general state of disarray is testament to that as much as the empty bottle and its half consumed counterpart by his side. He still has the decency to close his legs though, hiding under his thin yakuta. "Kuso.." he curses, picking up a bottle cap and throwing it with impressive accuracy for a drunk at Genji. "Get out!" Hanzo says, just in general, eyes glassy, looking as if he's about to cry. Akande takes the hint and stands, grabbing his belongings.

To say that Genji was not expecting to see his brother in such disarray would be a very big understatement. The fact that Hanzo had been with a man surprised Genji of course, as did the sex and the fact that his brother was obviously much closer to 'smashed' than he was 'tipsy'. However, none of these were even remotely close to the biggest shock. That was reserved for the fact that he was fucking a business partner. Apparently, Genji's brother was so much of a slut that he couldn't even refrain from spreading his legs like a cheap whore for their connections. He was that depraved.

It delighted Genji. To think that there was a dark and corrupt side to his nice and innocent anija. Catching the bottle cap, the younger Shimada decided to not leave and, after giving Akande space to pass, leaned against the doorway, casually flipping the cap as he stared at his brother's shame. Nonchalantly, he commented, "well, you and Akande looked like you were having a lot of fun, I'm almost sorry for interrupting. However, it seemed just a little bit indecent for the Shimada heir to be seen acting like they give tricks in exchange for a couple of bucks on the street. Really, what would father think?"

Hanzo refrains from whining as Akande leaves. He had been excited to see the man again, he's a good fuck, and Genji ruined it. Genji could very easily ruin everything now, if he wanted to. Hanzo certainly wouldn't blame him.

Their father's name catches Hanzo's, admittedly limited, attention. He narrows his eyes, his face scrunching like he smelled something terrible. "Father will not know!" He growls, or at least growls as best he can in the position he's in. He's still drunk and horny, slightly gaping from the man's fingers, and at this point he just wants Genji to leave so he can finish himself!

"Ah.. Akande is a honorable man. Better than the strangers you drag into this house and throw away!" He accuses suddenly, trying almost desperately to shift the blame to Genji. He doesn't want to do it, in fact he's always envied Genji's freedom. But right now he wants, more than anything, for the attention to be off of himself.

Genji let out a small chuckle at Hanzo's indignant protests that their father would stay unawares of what he did with Talon at night. Even sloshed and turned on, Genji's brother was just soo pompous and spoiled.

Still absentmindedly flipping the cap, the younger Shimada continued his teasing, "At least I know not to mix business with pleasure. Who would've thought I would have to lecture the great Shimada Hanzo about propriety?"

At the end of that statement, Genji finally looked up, staring first at Hanzo then at the sake bottles to his side. "Though perhaps tonight could simply be blamed on the alcohol..." he commented at length, maintaining his light and playful tone.

So what if he’s a business partner, Hanzo thinks, with whatever mind he has left in this state. Akande isn't a good man but he's honorable, a good fuck, with no strings attached. He just so happens to also be Talon! Genji wouldn't understand, Hanzo can't go out and fuck strangers. His pride won't allow it, and it's too risky. He could be drugged or worse, murdered while he’s inebriated.

At the mention of the sake Hanzo glances over at the bottles. Even drunk he's fully aware that he did this intentionally, before he got drunk, and the sake was just because he liked it. But whatever Genji needed to believe so that he wouldn't tell, Hanzo would allow. "Yea.." Hanzo trails off, having more to say, but it takes a moment for his brain to catch up.

"Can you just.. go?" He finally says, legs shifting underneath his yakuta. Genji can probably see the outline of his half hard dick, but he couldn't care less at this point. He just needs Genji to get the fuck out of his room so he can finish fucking himself. He's determined to get off tonight, somehow.

Ignoring Hanzo's demands for him to leave, Genji instead walks into the room and grabs the half drunk bottle of sake, inspecting it. "You claim it is the alcohol and yet, you haven't even finished your second bottle? Shameful. Wasting good sake and fucking Talon while you aren't even drunk enough to excuse it. Father would truly be disappointed."

Genji didn't know why he was doing it, teasing his brother after walking in on the elder Shimada about to get fucked. He couldn't pretend it was out of some kind of real worry over the reputation of the clan (that would be absolutely ridiculous) and yet, he wasn't sure if he was ready to face the idea that it was his brother's bitten lips and smooth, muscular chest. No. This was just brotherly teasing, messing with his high and mighty brother, nothing more. Nothing more.

Unlike Genji, who often gets so high or drunk he has to be found and brought home, Hanzo knows his limits. They were intending on finishing the second bottle, but were taking their time. Hanzo didn't expect to be interrupted.

"Father will not know." Hanzo growls, with a surprising amount of malice considering his drunken state. If he's honest, he's been waiting for the old man to die for some time now, so he can rule and do as he likes. He can't have that taken from him, not even by Genji. Genji who, much to his irritation, is still here!

"Get out, you pervert! Surely you don't lust for your own flesh and blood..." Hanzo accuses, but he isn't even sure. Genji is still here, with his half naked brother. What does he intend to do? Hanzo isn't sure he wants to know the answer.

"Will he not?" Genji responded in a faux surprised voice, as he replaced the glass bottle. "That's certainly news to me. From where I'm standing, it looks like I'm the one who has the power to decide whether or not Father finds out. And I have yet to make my decision."

At Hanzo's accusation, he simply chuckled, "Maybe you should ask why that was your first thought, anija! Truly you are the pervert here. I just wanna come to some kind of an agreement so that father doesn't have to know and you can still have a fun night." His tone stayed nice and innocent, as though he truly just wanted the best for his older brother.

Hanzo can feel his blood run cold, despite the alcohol buzzing in his veins. Father can't possibly know. Hanzo doesn't know what Genji wants, but they have to be able to strike some sort of deal. Or.. well, Hanzo will do anything to keep this secret of his. He can’t let anyone ruin this. "What do you want?" He asks, hoping it's something like drugs or to stop being yelled at. Those things Hanzo can do. He'll do anything within his power in fact, as long as Genji keeps his mouth shut.

He can't help wondering where his beloved baby brother went. They used to be so close, Genji following his every step, excited to rule Japan with him. What happened? Perhaps being drunk is not the best time to be sentimental, but it still makes Hanzo's heart ache. Brothers turned against each other because of their secrets - how poetic. "Anything you want, Genji.. Father can't know."

Good boy. The idea of having this control over his elder brother just felt so exhilarating, he was overcome by millions of ideas running through his head of how he could take advantage of this but looking between the sake bottle and his already drunk brother, he'd already decided just what he wanted tonight.

"Don't look so distraught, anija! I don't want anything bad... I just think it'll be nice to have a fun night together," at that, he once again held the bottle up before lightly shaking it. "But first, you've gotta finish your sake! Don't want it to go to waste after all."

Hanzo is wary, of course. He doesn't trust his baby brother as much as he used to, especially when he goes and does things like this. He watches Genji with narrow eyes as he shakes the bottle, suspicious. Hanzo would like to drink it all - being drunk might help with whatever Genji has planned - but he has a sneaking feeling Genji wont allow him to do so.

"Fine then." Hanzo reaches out a hand, hoping to God that Genji just hands it over and lets him finish it all. There's quite a bit left, but he's going to need it if Genji insists on staying here.

At the last minute, Genji pulls the alcohol away from Hanzo before lightly tutting. "Nuh, uh, uh. That's not how you're going to be having the rest of this bottle." As much as he wanted Hanzo to get even more wasted, it just wouldn't be fun to watch. Perhaps, there was a better way to help his dear, poor brother have a nice time.

"Since you don't seem to be able to drink in a good amount of time, we're going to have to find another way. Turn around!" The final words were a barked out order, laced with the authority indicative of a Shimada.

Hanzo stares for a moment, wide eyed. Is Genji planning on doing what Hanzo thinks? No, hell no, he can't possibly! "Just let me drink it.. have a glass with me.." He tries, moving back a bit and pulling his yakuta around himself tighter. He knows he will likely be forced by Genji to comply, but it's worth a shot. Perhaps not worth the anger it might instill in Genji, but anything is better than willingly doing.. that! It's too embarrassing!

"No, no, you had your chance to drink properly and besides, you are already nice and prepped." As Genji spoke he'd gotten closer to Hanzo until the elder was essentially boxed in. At his final comment, he didn't even bother hiding his intentions as he slipped two cool fingers into his anija's ass as though he were testing the hole's stretch and give.

Hanzo had been trying to move back, but he can only crawl so far while facing Genji and while drunk. He didn't realize his yukata had opened, until Genji was too close and touching him. An undignified squeak escapes him, as Hanzo flips onto all fours and tries to crawl away again. "I-I cant.. I cant.."

His little noises of indignation were just soo cute! When Hanzo tries to crawl away, Genji uses his superior sobriety to grab Hanzo's legs and push him onto his belly. "You can do this, Hanzo. And you will, or father will have to find out what you did. You don't want that, do you?" The younger Shimada cooed as he once again groped Hanzo's ass and applied a feather-light touch to the other's rim.

The sudden flip makes him dizzy, Hanzo ends up on his knees and elbows, forehead against the floor. A full body shudder runs through him at Genji's soft touches. He flinches away, but does not run this time. He can't let Genji tell their father, after all. "N-no.." he grumbles, exhaling a shuddery breath. If Genji is going to torment him, Hanzo just wants him to get it over with. He stops protesting, at least outright, resigning himself to his brothers whims.

Now that Hanzo seemed to understand that fighting would get him nowhere, the youngest Shimada needed to ensure that no matter whether Hanzo's mind changed or not, he would not leave Genji. Thus, he pulled out the ribbon from his brother's hair (that was already half-out from Akande's ministrations) and efficiently used it to tie his wrists together. "I know you're shy, anija, so this will help make sure you don't try and get away before we have fun together," Genji smirked.

Fun? Is that what Genji is calling it? Hanzo glares at him, though it's not very effective with embarrassed tears in his eyes. "J-just get on with it." He grumbles, resting his forehead on the floor between his bound arms so Genji can’t see him anyways. He isn't emotionally ready to be debased by his otouto, but the less he thinks about it now, the easier it will be. He will regret it in the morning nonetheless.

Moving to softly pat Hanzo's back, Genji praised him, "there we go, you're being so good for me! Everything will be much easier now, anija." As tempting as it was to just shove the bottle into his brother right now, he knew that Hanzo just wasn't stretched enough for it yet and it would just cause unnecessary pain. So, moving so he was behind his brother and leaning forward, the younger Shimada started to lightly tongue the rim of Hanzo's ass. Just around a couple of times before he shoved it inside with a suddenness that made his brother flinch slightly below him.

Hanzo had been ready to feel the cold bottle, to feel the rush of liquid into his guts. He was completely caught off guard by Genji licking him! It sends chills through him, and pulls a gasp from him once his tongue enters him. His baby brother, licking his hole..! Hanzo's head is spinning, but his traitorous cock stiffens right up, enjoying their taboo. "D-dont.. G-genji! Ahh.." Hanzo whines into his arms, not moving as not to anger Genji again, but making it known that they shouldn't be doing this!

It wasn't about attraction. It was about practicality. Hanzo needed to be drunk so they could have fun but Genji didn't wanna risk him throwing up everywhere. Thus the enema was the best solution and if the younger Shimada had to eat his brother's ass out to ensure the bottle would go in smoothly, that's what he would do.

Hanzo kept whining and moaning as Genji tongued his insides, getting harder as time wore on. It was disgusting really, that his brother was getting off on this like some kind of freak. But hey, if a little touch and an orgasm stopped him from being such a boring, tight ass, everything was fine.

Come morning, Hanzo will hate the fact that this happened, and may never be able to even look at Genji again. But his drunk mind makes everything better, or at least not as bad. For now, the fact that this is Genji is slipping his mind. He's just another guy, and without Genji talking to remind him of his identity, Hanzo is content to stay oblivious.

After a little attention, Hanzo's hole opens up beautifully for Genji. The younger man may think his brother is a prude, but that's certainly not true. Just a little attention to his hole gets him hard, and he relaxes easily into the touch, opening up nice while making sweet little noises. Someone had trained him well.

Who knew his anija was such a slut? Getting so wet and loose for his own brother. Pathetic. And father thinks he is such a perfect little heir... he belongs more in a whorehouse than Shimada Castle. With Hanzo's new found obedience, he was relaxed in no time and with a few final licks, Genji deemed his brother nice and ready.

Preparing the bottle was easy enough, just a bit of lube from his pocket supply and Genji was able to start teasing Hanzo, rubbing the tip against his rim. Not enough to breach him but enough to watch Hanzo react to the touch. "Naw, look who has changed his tune. You're practically grasping for it!"

Hanzo had been so high strung with Genji licking him that he visibly relaxes once he pulls away. In his inebriated state he forgot there was more, and so the cold tip of the bottle makes him jump. He sharply sucks in a breath, biting his lip and screwing his eyes shut as he waits for it to happen. Genji may be teasing him, but it's his fault. Hanzo has no choice whether or not he wants to take it, and his drunken mind doesn't see a reason not to at least try and enjoy what's happening to him. At the very least, somewhere within Hanzo he trusts Genji not to hurt him too badly. He has never known his baby brother to be cruel. Hanzo answers him with just a whine as he tenses, waiting for the feeling of liquid rushing into him.

At Hanzo's whine, his younger brother gently 'shh'ed him and started to slowly rub his belly with the hand not holding the sake. "Just relax, big brother, it will over soon and you'll love it more than you think," Genji was sure of that. If just a little tonguing was enough to get him riled up, he was going to have a lot of fun with this. Tipping the bottle, Genji finally allowed the alcoholic elixir to gradually pour into his anija's waiting stomach.

A broken gasp escapes Hanzo as it begins. Nothing could have prepared him for the feeling of liquid filling his guts. He starts to protest almost immediately, scared by the foreign feeling, but his complains taper off into whines and even moans as his belly begins to feel warm. A brief thought crosses his mind, wondering if this is even safe to do, but it's gone just as fast as his body absorbs more of the sake. It feels like an eternity before it stops flowing in, and once it's done Hanzo immediately starts to whine. "I-i cant.. Genji.. I cant hold it, p-please let me go to the bathroom.."

Just watching his brother take all the sake into his bowels was such a beautiful sight. No longer able to use his pretty mouth to complain, the Shimada heir let out pathetic little pants and moans as his muscles contracted and Genji lovingly rubbed his stomach. Once the bottle was finished, Hanzo had the nerve to beg to use the toilet. Letting out a condescending little laugh, Genji cooed, "but we worked so hard to get it in there and don't you just love it? That lovely warm feeling? You certainly seemed eager enough for it."

Hanzo does enjoy the warmth in his belly, he feels about to burst, but he's worried what will happen if they leave it. He wants to let it out, but also not in front of Genji! He would never be able to look at his baby brother again, or likely himself even. His stomach gurgles, protesting being used the wrong way, and Hanzo moans. He can't tell if the cramps hurt, or if he's drunk enough now that they don't.

"P-please.." he asks again, from where his forehead is against the floor, mouth open and panting. While he does something similar to clean himself before meeting with their business partners, it has never felt like this. It has never been anything more than cleaning, and it scares him. "I-i cant hold it.."

Aw, Hanzo, always so precious. Just a little discomfort and he's already pleaing and complaining like a little baby. With a disappointed sigh, Genji kneels before his brother and looks him dead in the eye. "Fine. You have two options because you're just so weak. Either you hold in your liquor like a good little boy or you release it on the carpet like a pathetic whore. Your choice will dictate how I treat you after. Now, decide." He would be honestly impressed if Hanzo did the right thing but would be sure to reward him with some warm cuddles if he did. If he picked wrong however... well, knowing that filthy slut, he might even fail just to find out what punishments Genji had in store.

Hanzo doesn't want to do either of those things! He can feel himself getting more drunk, quick too, but he also doesn't want to do that in front of Genji! He knows his baby brother won't let him try to get up, so that's useless. Hanzo doubts he could even move like this without it spilling out. Hanzo grits his teeth, glaring as much as he can at Genji as he bears down and prepares to stick it out.

He lasts a few minutes, to his credit. Keeping the liquid in his belly is making the cramps worse and his body feel too hot. He's also gotten significantly more inebriated, his eyes glassy and lazy tongue lolling out of his mouth as he pants. One particularly rough cramp shoots through him, making Hanzo cry out and squeeze down. A bit of the leftover sake squirts out of him, and after that the floodgates open.

Hanzo's eyes go wide open, nearly sobbing as his body pushes out the rest of the sake. It sprays out behind him in an arch, landing on the carpet and soaking it through. To his credit, there wasn't much left in him, during the five minutes or so he endured his body absorbed a lot. With a sob Hanzo let's his forehead fall back against the floor, defeated, and too drunk and simply too ashamed to care what Genji does next.

Hanzo should be ashamed. After everything the clan had given him, the skills trained by their father, all the respect the elders' afforded Hanzo over his younger brother... he is still such a disappointment. As the heir leaned his forehead against the floor, Genji roughly pushed him back, making him sit in the soggy puddle the sake had made below him. "Pathetic. Look at the mess you've made to the lovely carpet," he let out a tsk before continuing. "If you can't control yourself, we'll just have to use a plug next time to keep you full. Then you'll have no choice than to drink it all."

The younger Shimada unbuttoned the sinfully tight jeans he'd worn for his night out before beginning to slowly rub his unclothed dick. It wasn't his intention to get off. He just needed to be hard enough to teach his anija a lesson. "Well, brother, looks like I'm going to have to punish you. The tables sure have turned, haven't they?" Genji mockingly snapped his fingers. "Present for me. Now."

Hanzo moreso falls than he does sit, as his hands are tied. Hes pushed back into the wet carpet, landing with a thump and a gasp. He's still hard, but his erection is flagging, purely because of the devastating embarrassment he feels. If Hanzo could kill himself in this moment, he just might. He sucks in a sob, refusing to act so weak as he picks himself up best he can and glares at Genji through his messy hair.

Worry runs through his briefly, at the mention of a next time. It seems Genji is planning on holding this over his head, using him for his sick fantasies. His drunk mind moves on quickly as Genji speaks, but the fear lingers in the back of his mind.

"P-present.." Hanzo repeats, his mind working slowly to figure out what Genji wants. It finally comes to him a second later, and he looks absolutely scandalized. As if what they had done wasn't bad enough! "N-no!" He yells, closing his legs and tucking them close to himself. Genji can't possibly! He won't let him!

On the floor, hair a mess, drunk & soaked in alcohol from his own ass, Hanzo still acted like a spoiled brat. The ungrateful attitude made Genji's eyes darken dangerously, already struck with an idea to help improve his little obedience problem. Making a sharp turn, the younger man moved to stand behind his brother with a stormy look covering his handsome face.

Not giving Hanzo time to register what was going on, Genji lifted his hand quickly before landing it hard on his brother's ass. The palm left a red imprint as he once again demanded, "Present."

Hanzo can't keep up with him while drunk, though Genji's dark look still strikes fear in him. He tries to follow Genji's movements, but still doesn't see the spank coming. It makes him jump and cry out, a sob escaping him. Genji wasn't nice at all, the red flesh stings and Hanzo squeezes his eyes shut, refusing to let the forming tears fall.

Once the sting starts to fade after a few moments, Hanzo finally wills himself up onto his hands and knees. He can't exactly reach back and spread himself with his hand tied, but he shuffles his knees apart and arches his back, presenting Genji his ass, one side of which is an angry red, compared to its porcelain white counterpart. His hole is slightly red as well, swollen and still wet from the sake. Hanzo falls down from his hands to his elbows, his body twitching as he holds in little hiccupping sobs.

Beautiful. Such a noble creature finally submitting to his superior. With the events of today, Hanzo had proved that he wasn't a leader but a follower. And like a horse master caring for a stubborn prize stallion, Genji needed to train his brother so that he could better comprehend his own needs and wants.

Standing stockstill for a second, Genji took in the gorgeous sight, particularly the contrast between his older brother's ass cheeks. The fact that only one hand print stood out on Hanzo's soft body as he submitted simply served to illustrate just how weak his brother was. Taking his now painfully aroused cock in hand, the younger Shimada spread Hanzo's ass to get a better look at his throbbing, abused hole as Genji slowly sank into his brother's loose, warm heat. He let out a low groan at the feeling of just how sloppy and messy the clan's heir was inside. So slutty.

Drunk Hanzo doesn't have the mind to comprehend any of it. He just wants to jerk it, drink a bottle of water, put some lotion on his aching hole and newly red ass cheek and go to bed! He's all but gone soft now, just wanting to be done with this. He won't run anymore, however, having realized that only elongates this ordeal. Might as well just take it.

Hanzo waits for Genji, tense and biting down hard on his lip. But nothing could have prepared him for the feeling of Genji spearing him open. Even drunk, his mind is screaming at him that it's Genji. It's hard not to, when that groan is so undeniably his brother. Regardless, his body is happy. Objectively, he got what he wanted from the night. It just so happens to be from a different person, but that's tomorrow's problem.

When Genji slides home, hips pressed to his aching ass, Hanzo lets go of a shaky breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Genji is big, stretching his abused rim and reaching deep inside Hanzo's guts. The feeling is renewing his erection, much to Hanzo's shame. "O-otouto.." he whines, a last ditch attempt at reminding Genji who's ass he's got his dick in. As if they could possibly go back from this now.

"Hush, anija. I'm going to give you what you need," Genji cooed at his brother's little whine. The reality was that he hadn't even considered his own sexual gratification in the act he was forcing upon his big brother. His one thought was of bringing Hanzo down a peg, of forcing him to submit and obey. This power, to so completely degrade and humiliate the heir was like a drug for Genji and he was more than happy to ride out his high.

He kept a slow but thorough pace, forcing his brother to feel every deep plunge in and out of his ass. The younger Shimada was in no hurry to end his punishment, a mood that he emphasised by lazily groping Hanzo's pecs, rubbing and pushing them together as though they were tits.

Anija. The word echoes through his mind, reminding him that it's his baby brother doing this to him, and that Genji doesn't care. Has he even thought of the consequences of this? Hanzo can't in his drunken state, but he knows when this is over and he wakes up, nothing will ever be the same between them.

Beneath Genji, Hanzo bites into his own bound fists to muffle the noises that so desperately want to claw their way out of his throat. Because as much as Hanzo absolutely hates to admit it, even when fucking lazily, Genji is good. He fills Hanzo up, and each slow roll of his hips has his cock rubbing Hanzo's prostate and has him seeing stars. While his mind is screaming no, his body is more than happy to take its pleasure from Genji.

It didn't take long until Genji felt his brother's hips start to subtly rock in time with his thrusts, a hint to the heir's eagerness that was almost as obvious as his muffled moans and gasps. His brother was a slut he supposed - wasn't his fault that he had such a pressing need.

Though as time wore on and his thrusting started to increase in pace, the restraint begun to piss Genji off. It was like his brother hadn't realized just how much the power dynamic between the two of them had changed with this discovery. Hanzo was his to mock and use now - and it was about time that his brother showed the extent of his depravity, of his desperation for his baby brother's dick. With a strong hand, he grasped Hanzo's hair and pulled his head back, exposing his neck and causing the Shimada to almost lose his balance. "I want to hear you, brother."

To his credit, drunk Hanzo can't do much more than move his hips, let alone think coherently about much. Drunkenness be damned, his mind is going blank just from getting deep dicked like he wanted. His pride, ingrained in his bones, had no intention of letting Genji see that though. At least not willingly.

The sound he makes when Genji grabs his hair is supposed to be a yelp, though it sounds like more of a drunken moan as the action causes Hanzo to be pulled back even harder on Genji's dick. Now that his head is up, it's clear that the hand he had been biting was bleeding from where he broke the skin trying to muffle himself. Without that gag, he starts to incoherently moan and whine in Japanese. It sounds a lot like he's saying no, but he's can't stop himself from making sounds for Genji.

Such eager noises! This truly was going to be the start of a new relationship between the two of them, one where Hanzo gets to learn just how depraved he is. Thrusting harder into his brother's warm heat eventually grew too much. Genji was going to come. Though, just as he was about to release, he viciously bites the neck presented to him so that, no matter how thoroughly his brother cleans, he will be unable to fully remove the evidence of what they did here. Of who claimed him. With that delightful thought on his mind, the younger Shimada submitted to his pleasure and, with a curse on his lips, filled his older brother.

For Hanzo, it's not the bite that does him in, though it does make him cry out and his cock throb. No, for him it's the feeling of cum flowing into his guts. Genji's cum. It shouldn't be so arousing, but shame and arousal shoots through him as he realizes what's happening. Then hes cuming, untouched, onto the sake soaked carpet below him. After he's finished, Hanzo goes boneless. The only thing holding him up, and frankly, keeping him awake, is Genji.

It takes Genji a few moments to pull himself together due to the immense satisfaction seeping into every corner of his being. Gently, he pulled out of Hanzo, watching as the mix of sake and release leaks out of the heir's ass, onto the already soaked floor. He would remember this sight for the rest of his life.

As he released his fist from Hanzo's hair, he gently pushed him down onto the floor, choosing to let the heir stew in his own mess for a little bit. The younger Shimada then got up, ready to finally leave the elder in peace, when he felt a fullness below that struck an idea in his mind. Eh, Hanzo would enjoy the experience.

With his mind made up, he stood over his brother's slumped figure and readied himself for what was to come. "Open up, anija," he mocked before starting to spray across his brother's handsome, noble face.

Hanzo is unbelievably relieved that Genji is done. Hes finished, he came, and once he detaches himself from his brother Hanzo is pretty sure he's going to leave. Thank the gods. Being drunk, Hanzo doesn't realize how quiet Genji is, that he's thinking. Not until he's in front of him, talking again, and Hanzo looks up to see his flaccid cock aimed at him.

Hanzo can't believe it, at first. But it hits him in the face and he sits up, sputtering, holding his bound hands In front of his face. "G-genji!" He cries out, disgusted, mortified even. Somehow Genji managed to make this night worse!

Once he's done Hanzo is soaked, sitting on a wet carpet, covered in sake, full of cum, covered and dripping piss, and now covered in his own tears. He glares at Genji, wiping his wet hair from his face. "I hate you." He grumbles, sniffling.

Hanzo's eyes were made to drip tears, he just looks so beautiful when humiliated - perfect when piss sticks his normally silky, ink hair against his skin. Once his stream had dissipated, Genji tucked himself back into his pants before unbinding his brother's hands. Not like he would be able to do much in his current, debauched state anyway.

The weak condemnation forced a laugh out of the younger, causing him to crouch down and look his anija dead in the eye. "No, you don't," he whispered before straightening himself and walking out the door. Leaving Hanzo to deal with his impending breakdown in peace. Such an unworthy reaction for a Shimada heir. Though not unexpected from someone as shameful and needy as Genji's older brother.

In this moment, Hanzo does hate him. Genji gave him a sake enema, came in him, and pissed on him! How could he not? Hanzo has never been so humiliated, and the only people who know this happened are the brothers. He would have to die if anyone else knew.

Now that Genji is finally gone, the first thing Hanzo does is get up and lock his door. He’s not letting Genji, or anyone, back in. When he stands he feels the cum and leftover sake drip from his hole, and, holding back a sob, he hurries to the attached bathroom. Hanzo spends quite some time just standing under the spray, letting the scalding water wash away most of what Genji did to him. Everything but that bite. Hanzo covers it with a bandage before he falls into bed. He refuses to cry, he stubbornly closes up and let's the abyss of sleep take him.


	2. Dojo Sex, Dubious Consent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that the views of things such as rape and incest in this work are in no way the views of the authors. Genji, in particular, says a lot of fucked up stuff in this that we do not condone or agree with in any way. This is written for the means of exploring specific kinks and scenarios based on fictional characters who have independent thoughts and opinions in said scenarios. Kinks do not equal morality nor do the opinions expressed by these characters. Anyway, we hope you enjoy this work - we've had a lot of fun writing it <3 
> 
> \- Musichetta, writer of Genji

That night, Genji slept peacefully knowing the leverage he had over Hanzo. While he knew logically that his brother wouldn't actually cut him off like he claimed during so many arguments about 'responsibility', it was still nice to have some insurance. Hanzo now knew that he couldn't punish the reckless Shimada too severely or everyone will know how much of a shame he was. He was stuck doing whatever Genji wanted in order to keep what little respect he had spent years earning from the elders.

He was so confident in his place that when he arrived to breakfast with father the next morning, it was with a spring in his step and smile on his lips. Genji just couldn't wait to see his brother's pretty face.

When Genji arrives at breakfast, Hanzo is already there, as usual. He's nothing if not stubborn, and wants to make sure that no one finds out anything is off. He's sitting to their fathers right, the only difference being his yakuta pulled up over both shoulders and his hair being down over one side of his neck.

When Genji arrives, Hanzo glances up. Something in his expression shifts - to fear - and he glances away just as quickly. He looks down at the table, continuing the conversation he had been having with their father while he waits to see if Genji will ruin him. Hanzo remembers everything from the previous night, though hes not sure how he ended up in his own bed. Hes well aware of what Genji could do.

Seeing Hanzo's face blanch slightly as his brother entered the room made Genji's grin widen even more, as did the pitiful attempts to hide what happened between the two of them. Even if he hid the physical signs, the mental marks would forever remain. Moving to sit to the left of their father, he politely greeted, "Good morning, Otou-sama and anija." The only difference to their normal routine was the subtle wink Genji sent his brother at the final word.

When he sat, Genji half-listened as his father explained some business deal that was seemingly unimportant. What was much more interesting and important in Genji's eyes were Hanzo's expressions and reactions, the normally demanding heir seemed muted and cautious. He seemed to consider more, as his eyes darted to Genji more often than was normal. One thing was for sure, fear was a good look on the older Shimada.

"Good morning." Hanzo replies, plainly, not meeting Genji's eyes. At least he seemed to have no intention of telling their father, though Hanzo is almost equally as annoyed by Genji's eagerness to watch him squirm. Without looking up, Hanzo continues to eat while talking to their father. Business won't stop for him, Hanzo fully intends to work to the best of his ability, despite what happened last night. Their father is getting increasingly sick - he was lucky enough to be home and feeling well enough for breakfast - Hanzo has to prepare himself to take over the clan at any moment. Genji would never understand the expectations placed on him.

When they've finished eating, Sojiro dismisses the boys, reminding Hanzo there's work in his study that needs doing. Which he promises to do, after morning training. He gets up, saying his goodbyes as he hurries off to the dojo.

Seeing Hanzo run from the room was almost disappointing, where was the brave warrior now? Is the sparrow now the one who must fight as the dragon flees? All well, morning training wasn't Genji's favourite thing in the world but at least it was relatively private... hmm... maybe the young Shimada would have the opportunity to make training a little more interesting than normal.

Rather than go straight to the dojo, Genji first stopped to chat with some of the guards outside who he knew quite well. With some charming words and a little coin exchanged, they were more than happy to guard another part of the castle today so the brothers had an extra bit of privacy.

Due to his detour, Hanzo was already in the middle of his exercises when Genji arrived. He was doing archery at the moment, a weapon both brothers shared a weakness in. Though, where the younger just wanted to give up, Hanzo was determined to get better and master the bow just as he had the sword. As pointless as the idea seemed to Genji, he had to admit that the exercises were beautiful to watch - such strong, thick arms lifting and pulling the large weight. The small sighs of relief when one hits and the annoyed huffs when others don't. It made Genji content to just watch for awhile, admiring his brother's body.

Hanzo likes archery. Genji might find it boring, but Hanzo loves the skill and precision and pure strength it takes to shoot with a professional bow. More than anything it's fun, as Hanzo has already nearly mastered the sword. Shooting is something new, and requires more focus than gun shooting.

Except Hanzo can't focus today. It doesn't matter how strong he is, how he can pull the bow back until it nearly snaps, or now deep he breathes. With Genji on his mind, his shots are all off. Disappointing, considering Hanzo was getting pretty good at shooting as of late. Almost all his shots hit the target, and some are bullseyes, but not today.

The prince eventually gives up, knowing his own inner turmoil won't let him perform today. He puts his bow away in its case, returning to the bench on the side of the dojo to take a drink and put his hair up. Facing away from Genji, the muscles in his racerback tank top flex as he tries his hair in an unforgiving bun. Since training is private, he doesn't bother to hide the bandage covering his neck. As he turns and grabs his water, he spots Genji out of the corner of his eye, which narrows. What does he want now?

"Hello, anija!" Genji exclaimed as he bounced on over to sit beside Hanzo on the bench. While he doesn't appreciate the lack of polite greeting on Hanzo's part, he decides that that is just due to how new he was to his training. He will just have to wait until his brother gets a bit more obedient.

At least there was one thing that he couldn't do before that he could do now, due to last night. Not bothering to ask, Genji places his hands on the top of his brother's back. Caressing and feeling the strong muscles moving below his brother's exposed skin. "I hope your day has been good today, brother!"

"Ohaiyo." Hanzo replies, cautiously, as he watches Genji approach. Seriously, why is he here? Their father doesn't force Genji to train, not as he does Hanzo, so Genji usually skips. It seems he's here, most likely, to torment his older brother. Delightful.

Hanzo returns to packing up his bow, but is pulled away from his task by Genji's hands on him. The two haven't been touchy since they were kids, when Genji would hold his hand and never let go or crawl into the elders bed at night. The contact surprises him, making him and his back muscles jump in surprise. Hanzo shoots a surprised, almost incredulous look over his shoulder. Was Genji.. checking him out? They're brothers!

For the first time all morning, he meets Genji's eyes. Behind Hanzo's, while he's good at hiding it usually, theres anger, fear, and just general hopelessness. His life could very well be over and he knows it. Genji is likely going to hold this over his head until they day he dies, so Hanzo will constantly be living in fear of being found out. "It has been fine." He replies gruffly after a moment, pulling away to pick his bow case up and set it against the wall.

Giving him the cold shoulder, huh? Real mature. Letting out a small huff, he watched as Hanzo continued his training as if the younger Shimada wasn't even there. He had half a mind to go over there and push him to his knees, force him to choke on dick until he stops being such a stuck up bitch. 

Though, the thing that stops him is what he saw in his brother's eyes. Behind his anger and indignance was a hopelessness that helped Genji know that Hanzo would learn soon enough. Something had to give and the younger brother knew that when it did, his brother would finally submit fully like a good boy. So, rather than directly confront his brother now, he waited. Taking out his katana, he casually began his own training, letting his brother wait in anticipation as Genji planned the perfect time to strike.

Hanzo doesn't trust it, not one bit. The fact that Genji has made no move on him, or said anything about last night, is unnerving. For the moment, he lets sleeping dogs lie and continues his training.

Hanzo doesn't trust himself with a sword right now, so he finds an open space and starts ground exercises. While they have a gym, Hanzo prefers the traditional style dojo. On the mats he does push ups, planks, all those exercises, with a chest and arms focus. Hanzo does not particularly enjoy leg day, though he does run from time to time. Perhaps he should do so today, clear his mind.

By the time Hanzo is done with his floor routine, the endorphins he got from the exercise make him a bit cocky. Impulsive. As he returns to the bench, pacing while he drinks, he finally turns to watch his brother. Still acting as if nothing is wrong. As if he didnt ruin everything last night. Hanzo cant take it. "Why?" He asks suddenly, turning to face Genji. "Why did you do it?"

Ah, there it was. In the 30 minutes of waiting, Genji had managed to complete some basic sword work training and some gymnastics. All in all, he tried to be productive as Hanzo stewed in his own thoughts. Letting his brother's own mind betray him into thinking about last night. He was just finished with practicing his front flips when he heard his brother ask the big question. Why. He was more than happy to share his thoughts on the night but Genji wasn't completely satisfied by the vagueness of the question. Staring Hanzo in the eyes with a charming smile on his face, the younger asked, "Why did I do what?"

Bullshit, Genji knows what. But Hanzo is getting mad, furious even, that he's willing to play this game. "Why did you come into my room, interrupt my night, take advantage of me while drunk, and then leave me there?" He growls as he approaches Genji, stopping in front of him. While not as tall as his baby brother, the generous swell of Hanzo's chest and arms is intimidating. That and the dark look in his eyes. Hanzo is slowly coming to realize that Genji isn't going to give this game up unless he makes him, and so the battle of wills and schemes begins. Hanzo doesn't plan on losing. "You're my brother. What you willingly did to me was disgusting! Even if you told father I doubt you would get off for doing such things with your own flesh and blood!"

Oooo looks like Hanzo's playing the big boy now, how cute. With a mocking laugh, Genji looked his brother right in the face and didn't back down. "What? Did you want me to stay and give you cuddles after? How adorable, I'll have to remember just how needy you are for next time," he teased, moving to lightly caress his arm before the elder can have time to reach out and grab his hand. 

"You forget that I wasn't the one begging for cock from Talon like a little whore, who let himself get drunk from his ass, who tasted piss, who came around his younger brother's dick. No matter what you claim, it is obvious that you are the shame here, not I. You were just a hole for me to fuck, whereas you willingly let your brother dominate you just so that daddy didn't know you liked being a little slut." With a dark look, he grabbed Hanzo's ass cheek before finishing his tirade, "What I did was powerful, what you did was pitiful, whore. Now, why don't you bend over and show me what you don't want the Oyabun to see."

Hanzo's face goes red as he listens. From anger or embarrassment he isn't sure. He was blackmailed, taken advantage of while drunk, and Genji has the nerve to call this his fault? Genji was the sober one. Genji was the one making the decisions. And he chose to rape his own brother. Hanzo will never forget that. 

"I did not rape my own brother!" Hanzo growls, grabbing Genji's wrist. He doesn't want to play these games anymore. If it comes to violence then so be it, Hanzo will not willingly shame himself any longer. He is sober now, angry, and willing to fight for the life he's worked so hard for. Genji has never worked a day in his life, and still expects everything to be handed over to him. Even Hanzo, and he won't stand for it. He won't become some toy just because Genji is bored.

"There will not be a next time! Drop it, Genji. I am willing to forget this ever happened. You must do the same." If there's even a shred of decency left in his little brother, Hanzo hopes to God that he listens and takes the offer. He doesn't want to fight with Genji. Hanzo hopes that the cute little boy who used to follow him around like a duckling is still in there somewhere. "No good can come of this. Stop these games."

"No good will come from these so called 'games' for you. I'm perfectly fine with having you at my beck and call whenever I want. Won't even need to find a girl for the night at parties - I'll have a waiting hole right there for me back at the castle." They had gone too far to ever back down now and Hanzo was a fool to think they had. This confrontation had not begun last night, Hanzo had just never suffered from it until last night.

But Genji had. For years, he had to watch as his brother obtained constant honour and glory from the clan. A record of achievement that Genji could never hope to equal. A reputation that would serve to undermine everything that Genji was, even before he started acting out. Hanzo was the reason that he could never succeed in father's eyes, the reason mother hated him and the reason he constantly has to look over his shoulder with the knowledge that literally any of the elders would willingly send an assassin after him.

With all that Hanzo had done to destroy his life, giving Genji a few orgasms every now and then was the least he could do as repayment. "There will be a next time. And a next time after that. And a next time after that. On and on, until you are too ugly and old for me to fuck. You can't escape from this, anija. Ever."

If only Hanzo knew he felt that way. The young heir isn't pleased with himself either - he knows he was groomed, brainwashed, trapped in this castle and bred to be the next heir. He was held down and forced to become a host for the beasts that reside under his skin. They gave him two, because he's the perfect heir, he has to be. They made him that way. Forced him into a role that's impossible to fill. That's why he started sleeping around. He needed some semblance of control over his own life, to not have to worry about the council of old men holding all he owns and knows and loves over his head. Genji of all people should have realized that.

"You are disgusting." Hanzo scoffs, releasing Genji as if the touch burned him. Genji's willingness to do this makes it clear that he too has become a monster of the clans own creation. So desperate to spite the institution that made him that he would try and ruin their crowning achievement. That just so happens to be his brother, a living, breathing human. Not that Genji seems to care. "And if the clan sends assassins after you? I'm sure you know they've thought about it. Discussed it even."

The young brother looked him up and down before sliding another step forward, almost a breath away, "Is that a threat, brother?" Ever the dramatic, Genji turned away again as he began pacing. "Well, with a personal whore around, I won't even need to go look for others, will I? So, in a way, you are even helping the clan. That is your most important job, isn't it? More important than all else? Your family, of course. So, why not yourself?"

Genji let out yet another cold chuckle. "You could even be multi-purpose I suppose. Live-in bodyguard and slut, to protect me from those dastardly assassins!" Eventually, the pacing stopped and the sparrow turned once again look directly at his brother, with an empty smile. "Or, if it was a threat, you can surely just slay me now if you would like? Maybe get it out of the way. Murder your own brother in cold blood and forever be known as Oyabun Shimada Hanzo, Kinslayer."

With every word out of Genji's mouth, fratricide is looking even more like a viable option. Genji just needs to fuck up, once more, and Hanzo will sick the elders on him. Pull the trigger himself if he has to. He can't live like this.

"I am not your personal anything! The decisions you make are not my problem, you can fall in line or face the consequences the elders decide! I'm not willing to babysit you any longer, Genji!" Hanzo holds his ground, meeting his brothers empty stare.

Hanzo doesn't want to hurt him. This is Genji, his dear baby brother.. but looking into his eyes, seeing that lifeless smile, Hanzo isn't sure that's true anymore. Is this even still Genji? Or, more accurately, does Hanzo even know Genji? They have become so distant in the past years, Hanzo very possibly could have missed Genji's transition into this monster altogether. "Why must you do this? I don't want to hurt you. I've kept them at bay for years, letting you run free, and this is how you repay me?" Hanzo scoffs, eyes narrowing. What a disgusting man his brother has turned into.

Genji scoffed, not willing to even attempt to entertain the false picture his brother is trying to paint of himself as some kind of protector. He never protected Genji. He never cared. And now, he had to deal with his actions. 

"Enough. You are speaking lies and you know it. You've only ever cared for yourself and have never protected me. The fact that I constantly have to watch for betrayal within my own family is proof of your failings." Genji deflated slightly at that, thinking over their tattered relationship with a sigh. "The least you can do is offer me your body. It's not like you didn't enjoy last night, after all."

Genji is wrong. Hanzo has always protected him. When he was a kid and the elders wanted him to start his training Hanzo would do something incredible and grab their attention so they'd forget. When Genji was sixteen and they wanted him flogged for bringing home a man, Hanzo distracted them with talk of finding himself a suitable wife. When they called Genji lazy and a liability, Hanzo would defend him, telling them to let him enjoy himself now, before the oyabuns death. Hanzo has always been protecting his baby brother, since the moment he was born and their mother was angry he wasn't a girl for her to spoil.

"The fact that you are alive and unharmed speaks to my success." Hanzo replies coldly. If only Genji knew how many times in the past year alone Hanzo has had to talk the elders down from assassinating him! Genji gets to be free, Hanzo envies him. He works so Genji can enjoy his freedom, the freedom Hanzo cannot have. Now Genji chooses to use that freedom to torment him.

"I was drunk and already aroused." Hanzo replies, admits, knowing he will have to give a little to get a little. Though it still makes him flush to remember. "Did you not hear me tell you no? Did you forget all that you were taught, how someone under the influence cannot consent? Father attempted to raise you a gentleman, I see that he has failed."

Unharmed. Unharmed. "Of course, you would only see the physical. Always the logical one, weren't you? Just so perfect. If you believe anything you have done in relation to me is a success, you are even more blinded than I thought."

As much as Hanzo tried to argue, Genji was not a rapist. That implies that there was a victim and his brother was in no way a victim in this scenario. "Your unrelated ideas of consent are in no way valid here. You don't deserve them. You deserve to take what you are given and be grateful for it."

Pausing, Genji placed a hand on his brother's firm chest before purring, "Now, if you want, you can be drunk again. I might even let you touch yourself a little, if you want it to be like last time. It will be so much fun!"

Genji is alive, that's all Hanzo could do for him. He has work to do, unlike his younger brother. "We are all suffering here! If you do not think I am suffering you are a fool!" He is equally a fool for thinking there is no victim. Hanzo was doing something he wasn't supposed to, sure. But Genji came into his space and did things he didn't want while Hanzo was drunk and able to defend himself. If that's not a victim, Hanzo doesn't know what is. But Genji is beyond reason. Especially If he thinks Hanzo could ever be grateful for what happened.

Hanzo jumps a bit, more started that Genji has the audacity to touch him after all that he's said. "I will not be drunk and at your mercy again." He growls, jerking away. "If you're going to torture me again, get it over with. Before morning training ends, I have work to do."

"I'm done talking." Genji announced after rolling his eyes at Hanzo's mention of torture. Always so dramatic. "Though, thank you for the invitation to play," the younger Shimada cooed as he moved the hand not currently caressing his brother's chest to Hanzo's ass. Lovingly, he groped his left cheek before tracing the line of his crack with a finger through his pants. "Don't worry brother, no one's around so you can be as loud as you want."

Hanzo stands there and takes it, not backing down. He curls his hands into fists, gritting his teeth as he resists the urge to jerk away from Genji's touch. "Shut up. Get it over with." He growls, staring Genji down. He doesn't plan on submitting, at least not in spirit. "Do your worst."

Hanzo really was no fun. Maybe he did need to be drunk so at least he wouldn't be so aggressive. Though, not one to be easily deterred, Genji ignored the rudeness and instead focused on the simple words, do your worst. Well. He was more than happy to. Swiftly, he pulls down his brother's pants, exposing him to the cool air of the dojo. Not bothering to give him time to adjust, he moved behind Hanzo to push him against a nearby wall.

Hanzo doesn't plan on being fun. This isn't fun. He's doing this because Genji is blackmailing him, nothing more. Hanzo jumps a bit as his pants are removed, but doesnt try to stop him or pull them back up. He doesn't even fight being pushed against the wall, he holds himself against it with his hands and even steps out of his training pants. He's going to take this like a man.

Soo proper. Eh, least he still got to fuck his stuck-up big brother regardless. Taking his cock out of his pants, Genji didn't really need to wait to get hard. Just the sight before him of his submitting brother was enough to make him more than ready. As such, he took hold of his dick and firmly teased Hanzo's rim, as though any second he would shove in without any kind of preparation. He was curious as to what his brother would do about the implication that he might not even get the comfort of lubrication as he was taken yet again.

Hanzo jumps a bit at the first touch to his rim, and it takes a moment for him to realize he hasn't been prepped. Genji is still rubbing against his dry hole, and the sensation makes Hanzo shudder. He doesn't think doing this without prep is beyond Genji, so he braces himself for it. He goes tense - back and arm muscles bulging as he makes fists against the wall, shoulders rising in anticipation. Even his hole clenches nervously, though that would make it worse for him if Genji did decide to go through with it. It doesn't matter. Hanzo is determined to grit his teeth and bear it.

The automatic tension of Hanzo's muscles in fear of what was to come was satisfying but not exactly what Genji wanted. He liked his partners to be enthusiastically wet and needy for him. Clearly that wouldn't be possible in this case but, they could pretend... Seizing his teasing, Genji grabbed a small bottle of lube from his pocket and wet his fingers. "You are so lucky I'm nice," the younger Shimada commented as he promptly eased a finger into Hanzo's hole, pushing firmly through the overly tensed muscle trying to restrict him.

Once Genji pulls away from him, Hanzo relaxes a little bit. He relaxes even more so when he hears a bottle cap. So his brother isn't going to be just plain cruel then. Hanzo tries to relax to make the stretch easier, though he can only get so relaxed in this situation. "Nothing about this makes me feel lucky." He grumbles in response, but does nothing to stop Genji from putting his finger in. Hanzo even exhales when he puts it in, he has done this enough times to know how to make it easier.

"That's because you've never been good at understanding your own needs so you don't exactly know when you are lucky enough to have them all filled," Genji explained as he gently pushed a second finger in and started to scissor them. The fact that Hanzo lets out a little sigh as he welcomes in his younger brother's finger is not lost on Genji. It spoke on just how frequent Hanzo's rendezvous were. Just more proof that he was desperate for this. When he felt Hanzo was ready, he pushed in yet another finger, stretching further while also beginning to tease his brother's prostate.

"I know what I need, and this isn't it." He replies coldly, or as best he can with a finger in his ass. Then theres a second, and Hanzo forces himself to relax again. His hole is still a bit swollen and sensitive from their activities last night, so the stretch makes him gasp, but he closes his mouth just as quickly. Hes determined not to let Genji enjoy this as much as he wants to. He determined not to enjoy this himself, which he thought would be easy, until Genji is touching his prostate and making his body sing. His cock, which was completely flaccid before, starts to come to life.

Who knew the heir to the Shimada clan would be such a liar? It was almost disappointing. Or it would be, if Genji had any kind of loyalty to the people who would have him killed simply for living his life for himself. Really, maybe he should be celebrating any kind of rebellion his brother holds, even if it is against him.

Relishing in the gasp he rings out, Genji rewards his brother with a condescending kiss on the cheek. He's beginning to get more flushed as his cock starts to respond to the anal stimulation and Genji decides that he is now ready for the main event. Rather than going slowly like last night, the young Shimada thrusts in fully with one solid movement, not giving his brother time to adjust.

Hanzo is holding on best he can, gritting his teeth and bearing the humiliation his brother is giving him. Though he still remains rather feisty, damn near growling at Genji as he kisses his cheek and looking like he wants to bite him for it. He doesn't, instead he just remains silent and as docile as he can be.

Without having time to mentally or physically prepare himself, Genji's first thrust makes Hanzo cry out and clench around him. It stings, and Hanzo bites down on his lower lip to stop any whines that try to claw their way from his throat. That was cruel, but Hanzo expects nothing less from the man willing to rape his brother. Hanzo forcibly tries to relax, breathing deeply through his nose.

The thrusts after Genji's initial one are slower and more considerate. He'd gotten what he had wanted with Hanzo's little cry, now it was time to give the heir what he needed. "So kind and welcoming," the younger brother cooed as Hanzo relaxed around his dick, seeming as though he was enjoying the fullness. As he thrusted, he began to massage the beautiful ass presented to him, paying special attention to the cheek that had gotten his mark the night before.

Hanzo would be a liar if he said he didn't enjoy how full Genji made him. He was too drunk to realize last night, but his little brother is big, and fills him just right. Not that he would ever tell Genji that. His brother is already on a high enough horse after what he was able to do to Hanzo last night.

Speaking of, the residual mark from last night is still there. Not as pronounced, but still red and sore. Genji touching it makes Hanzo bite back a whine. Why is he suddenly being so nice? His thrusts are slower, calmer, and he's touching Hanzo's ass as if he actually likes it and isn't doing this just for his own amusement. Hanzo is confused, needless to say. Though he's a bit smug nonetheless, knowing his ass is so great even his baby brother can't help coming back for more. "J-just hurry up, I have work to do."

"Anija, you need time for yourself sometimes. Just enjoy this, you can try and hide it but it's obvious you like playing with me," Genji gave his brother one last fond pat on the ass as he continued his languid thrusts. 

If Hanzo just accepted this, he'd have such a good time. He was obviously already obsessed with having a dick in his ass, so why couldn't he just... forget for a moment. Pretend it was someone else if he needed to. 

Gently, he grabbed Hanzo's face and turned it to the side, stealing from him a short but loving kiss to try and illustrate how much he does care for his brother despite everything. "I don't hate you, Hanzo. We just have some inequalities in our relationship which require you to give a little to balance them out."

Hanzo had been taking time for himself yesterday when Genji came in, he wants to shoot back, but he has a feeling that will just anger his brother. How can he truly enjoy this with the threat of Genji ruining everything over his head? As if Hanzo wasn't constantly worried enough.

Hanzo is ripped from his thoughts, completely caught off guard by the kiss. Even as kids they didn't kiss on the mouth, this is new territory just as much as fucking his brother. It makes Hanzo surprisingly embarrassed, his cheeks going red. "R-relationship.. this isn't a relationship brothers should have, Genji.." he reminds again, though weakly. The damage has already been done anyways.

The blush that rose so sweetly up Hanzo's cheeks just encouraged Genji to place a couple of kisses on them as well. They did seem to want the attention too after all. With a fond smile, Genji spoke "Maybe not normal brothers but we were never normal were we? Haven't the elders always taught you that you were special - extraordinary? Why should people like us be restricted to having a standard relationship if we are anything but?"

Hanzo can handle Genji being mean. He was taught to withstand torture. This.. he isn't sure how to deal with kindness. It doesn't help that Genji is right, at least partially. They have never been normal, and never will be. The rest of it sounds stupid, at least the way Genji puts it. Though it does make Hanzo think about who decided what brotherly relationships are supposed to look like, and why they had that authority anyways. The clan trained him to think differently, to look critically at society and what it teaches him. He's sure they never thought he'd use it to think these sorts of things. "Who's to say what a standard relationship is anyways.." Hanzo muses aloud, mostly to himself. As long as they're happy and not hurting anyone, which isn't quite the case but still, Hanzo doesn't see a problem with it. Though he's still on the fence whether to tell his baby brother that.

"Naw, there's my smart big brother," Genji praised as he moved to grope his brother's tit under his uniform. Genji loved seeing Hanzo's brain work, he really was very smart. But, there were times that were appropriate for his brother to think and inappropriate times. This was one of the latter. Thus, he thrust forward quickly, suddenly changing the pace from one of relaxation to one of passion. He wanted to find out all of the noises he could force out of his brother.

Hanzo was about ready to tell Genji to shut the fuck up and stop teasing him, but Genji seems content to make it so he can't think or talk at all. "F-fuck!" Hanzo shouts, surprised by the sudden pleasure. He clamps a hand down over his mouth, still thinking there are guards outside that could hear him getting fucked by his baby brother.

It seems, much to Hanzo's shame, that Genji was right. He loves being fucked, getting deep dicked and receiving a load for his troubles. His fighting has almost completely ceased by the time Genji gets going. Now Hanzo is stretched and relaxed, he can really start to enjoy it.

Well, that calmed him down. It was delightful how just a good fucking got his brother to stop fighting and submit. As much as he tried to blame the sake, it was obvious now that it was really the dick in his ass that made him lose his inhibitions last night.

"Don't worry, anija, no one's here. You can be as loud as you want," Genji continued to massage his brother's breast as he spoke, wondering what it would feel like if he suckled on the little tit, what sounds Hanzo would make.

Hanzo doesn't want to be loud for Genji, it's embarrassing. Hanzo shakes his head, biting down on his hand again to stifle his noises. He cant willingly embarrass himself, he won't do it. No matter how hard Genji fucks him. Hanzo usually doesn't worry about it, he doesn't have to. Akande usually kisses him to keep him quiet. All the biting he's been doing since last night has started to bruise his pretty hand. The sounds he can't help but make when Genji fucks him just right are muffled into his own hand. His dick shows his eagerness however, standing tall and leaking pre onto the mats.

Seemed his brother wanted to be quiet as some foolish attempt to pretend he wasn't having the time of his life, getting exactly what he craved. It was obvious from how he instinctively leaned back into Genji's thrusts while his cock hardened that this was something he loved despite his denial. Eventually, he felt Hanzo's rim tighten up and immediately knew his brother was close. But at the last minute, just as he was about to release, the younger Shimada grabbed his cock and squeezed tightly. "Ask nicely to come, big brother," Genji purred into his unwilling lover's ear.

Hanzo had been trying to hide it, because he knew this exact thing would happen, most likely. But he can only do so much, Genji can feel his insides and an experienced man can tell when he's close. Hanzo shouldn't have been surprised when Genji stopped him, but he is anyways. Hes appalled by the fact his younger brother expects him to beg, and even more so by the fact he probably will. Dammit all, if he just does what Genji wants, perhaps he won't be so mean.

"O-otouto, please let me cum.." he begs, nearly whines, as he moves himself against Genji's cock and back into his hand. He just wants to be done, to get on with his day, for Genji to stop tormenting him for just a bit. Mostly he wants to cum.

Aw but his brother begs so beautifully. He really was made to be Genji's and the younger Shimada had no doubt that Hanzo would love belonging to his baby brother. If only he would let himself submit completely... Genji was aware his brother wasn't completely accepting but the needy begging right now gave Genji hope that maybe, someday he'd accept his place in life, below his otouto.

Placing a loving kiss to Hanzo's mouth, Genji slowly released the grip on his anija's cock and let himself reach his own climax.

Hanzo isn't sure what makes him cum, Genji finally letting his cock go, or another kiss. Genji treating him sweetly is such a shock, but Hanzo would be lying If he said he didn't prefer it to the mean treatment from last night. Either way, Hanzo cums on his baby brothers cock again, much to his own shame.

Hanzo is so pretty when he cums. He moans into Genji's mouth, body twitching and shaking as he releases against the wall he's pushed against. As he comes down, his head tips back against Genji's shoulder. His pretty eyes are glassy, face flushed and sweaty, mouth open and panting as he tries to regain himself. Hes holding himself up just barely, leaning heavily on Genji.

Genji's own orgasm was hard but he tried to keep his head - enjoying the pleasure while still focusing intently on his beautiful anija giving into his needs. The completely empty, mindless look on his flushed face was just as perfect as the day before and Genji felt himself becoming obsessed with the sight. There was no way he would be able to release his hold on his brother now.

"Shh shhhh, don't worry anija, I've got you," the younger Shimada reassured as he held his brother tightly and slowly swapped their positions. Now, Genji was against the wall and Hanzo would be able to lean on him as much as possible. This was something Genji encouraged by pushing his brother's head against his chest and slowly patting his sweat-soaked hair.

Hanzo comes back to himself slowly. He doesn't quite realize he's being turned until he's leaning against Genji's chest. By then he's started to regain himself. He can stand on his own for the most part, though he chooses not to. Instead he leans and lifts his shirt up and wipes the sweat from his face. The lights in the dojo are too bright, so he closes his eyes and leans his head back against Genji.

After a moment of standing with his brothers softening dick in him, Hanzo lifts his hips a bit so that he slips out. It makes him shudder, especially once he feels gravity start to pull the cum from him. Hanzo groans, cracking one eye to look up at Genji. "We gotta clean up. I'm not cleaning your cum off the floor in addition to mine off the wall."

It was nice, just holding his brother for a bit, feeling his head gently lay on Genji's chest. They hadn't really hugged since they were young children and, while the circumstances now aren't exactly ideal, he can't help but appreciate the physical closeness now.

But naturally, Hanzo has to ruin it. "Clean up can wait for a bit, let yourself relax, anija," the younger Shimada insisted, wanting to snuggle just little longer before he had to go back to dealing with Hanzo The Perfect Son.

Hanzo wants to argue. He really does. But Genji is right. He's not the only one who's missed this kind of skinship. "...Fine." Hanzo doesn't say anything else, he just stays where he is, leaning against his baby brother who is, in all honesty, not much of a baby anymore. It makes this whole ordeal seem a lot less forced and cruel when Genji spends time with him afterwards, and he hates to admit it, but Hanzo enjoys that.

Genji moves to lean his head on Hanzo's shoulder, letting himself indulge in the warmth of the body leaning against his own. The older Shimada smelt cleanly of fresh green tea and linen underneath the thin film of sweat that had formed during their earlier activities and Genji enjoyed getting to savour the scent. Suddenly, he felt overwhelmed by the need to show his affection. Thus, he decided to test his luck by placing a chaste kiss to his brother's cheek before whispering, "I love you, anija."

Affection is the one thing Hanzo's partners never give him. And while he still thinks it's a bit strange to be getting it from Genji, it's still nice. Hes warm and his presence is something akin to comforting as Hanzo leans against his chest. While Hanzo still didn't exactly want this, he's starting to think it might not be so bad. Especially when Genji is being so sweet for once. "I-i.. love you too." He replies, a bit flushed from the sudden declaration. It means a bit more now, Hanzo thinks, after all they've done.

The admission of love made Genji tighten his grip on Hanzo, reluctant to let this moment pass them by. This little bit of peace in lives that have been chaotic since childhood. Gently, he tipped his brother's chin up with a single finger and kissed Hanzo's lips in such a way as to prove his adoration. He closed his eyes as he did so, praying to some unknown deity he didn't believe in that Hanzo would accept the kiss.

Ah, to hell with it. Hanzo hasn't been shown affection in so long, he'll take what he can get, even this twisted love from his brother. His eyes fall closed as he gives in to the kiss, leaning up to meet Genji's lips. While it's not his first kiss, Hanzo certainly isn't as experienced as Genji and it shows. It's almost sad, that hes proficient in sex but not in love.

They continued to make out for a while, Genji making sure to keep the kisses passionate but sweet, trying to share his feelings just through the touch of their lips. Eventually though, it was Genji who broke it, with a voice that spoke of his fears and fragility, "I know you're angry, anija, but I don't want you to hate me. I love you so much, I just want to show you that and make you feel the pleasure you deserve."

Hanzo had expected teeth and tongue, but Genji keeps his kisses surprisingly sweet. Hanzo can feel the affection behind them, and while unsure how to feel about it, he enjoys it nonetheless. It's been so long since he's been close with anyone. He's almost disappointed when Genji pulls away, though not quite, since he needs to breathe.

Hanzo listens, and is quiet for a moment. He loves Genji too, though he suspects the way Genji loves him is a bit more than brotherly. If it wasn't, they wouldn't be doing... this. Hanzo just doesn't understand why. Why Genji loves him like this, and why he's suddenly doing all these things. Though hes at the point where he's willing to accept Genji's feelings. "I love you too, otouto.. doing these things with you is a bit strange, but they could be.. enjoyable. I would prefer not to have blackmail hanging over my head.."

The small acceptance of the love makes Genji give his brother a little squeeze as he starts mouthing at the other's neck, careful to avoid irritating the harsh hickey from the night before. Gently, he moves his hands around his brother's body, slowly and lovingly appreciating his form. "I don't want to blackmail you," Genji admitted when he pulled away from the elder's neck. "I won't hurt you or your reputation if you just let me make you happy and help you have fun."

Perhaps this isn't such a bad thing. Strange for sure, but perhaps it's a blessing in disguise. Hanzo can take the opportunity to get closer to Genji, like how they used to be as kids. "Then don't." Hanzo replies, resting his head sideways against Genji's. "Spend some time during the day with me. Come see me at night. I.. I'll bite. Let's just be careful about this."

Finally, Hanzo seems to have began to swallow his pride and accept his lot in life as Genji's. The younger gently squeezed his brother's ass, letting more of the come that hadn't quite leaked out before drip down Hanzo's legs. He couldn't wait to breed his anija more. "I hope you'll bite," Genji teased before placing the hand not currently rubbing his brother's ass against Hanzo's cheek. "I don't mind being quiet about this so long as I get to play with my big brother," Genji commented before booping Hanzo on the nose.

That's a bit of an overstatement. Hanzo is willing to play, as long as it keeps him safe. He will take the opportunity to be close to Genji, and to be rid of the threat hanging over his head. It's risky, but perhaps not as risky as sleeping with their business partners. And with their father on death's door, there's no better time for the brothers to renew their relationship.

Hanzo shudders, feeling the cum leak out of him. It's not the best feeling, especially as it begins to dry against his bare thighs. Hanzo looks at Genji, unsurprised but unimpressed by his childish antics. "Good. I'm willing to do this, but in the privacy of our rooms. No more fucking in the dojo, it's too risky." Hanzo knows he doesn't have that kind of authority, not with Genji still threatening to tell, but he at least hopes his brother respects his wishes now that he's agreed to play.

Hanzo frees himself from Genji's embrace, walking a bit awkwardly to the bench so he can grab his sweat towel. It will have to do. He uses it to clean up his hole and thighs, as well as the wall he came on. He doesn't expect Genji to do it, being the child he is. "Visit me in my study or my room when you wish. I would appreciate not being jumped in somewhere as public as this. Other than that, as long as you are a detriment to my work, I'll play with you."

While Hanzo had cleaned himself up, Genji put his dick back into his pants before watching his brother clean up the mess they had made of the dojo. Really, Genji wouldn't've minded cleaning his brother up, after all, it would've given him more time to touch every inch of the elder's gorgeous body. Maybe they could bathe together sometime... 

"Fine. I'm just going to have to make the most of that office access," Genji teased with a mischievous smile. His brother had quite a big desk which was very stable and he liked to keep it oh so clean. They would have plenty enough fun with those two rooms even if Genji would've loved to have been able to fuck him in the onsen.

With a confident stride borne from his perceived ownership of his brother, Genji walked over and tucked a strand of slightly damp hair behind Hanzo's ear. "I'm so excited for all the fun we're going to have together, beautiful," he cooed before giving him one last fond kiss. The younger Shimada then stepped back and made to leave the dojo.

Hanzo knows that realistically Genji can still hold that night over his head and fuck him whenever he wants, but he's glad his brother at least is making an attempt to accommodate him. It's more than he had done last night.

Once Hanzo is done cleaning he packs his gear up, done with training at least for now. He has work to do, especially with their father taking another trip to the hospital today. But first, he's going to shower again. Hes sweaty, moreso now thanks to Genji, as the readjustment of his wet hair reminds him. "Bye, Genji." He replies after the kiss, used to the flattery, and not really thinking much of it. He watches Genji leave before doing one last sweep of the dojo and then leaving himself.

After his quick shower, Hanzo heads to his office. It's rather nice, furnished beautifully with art and bookshelves and even a fish tank full of small sharks. He likes his office, which is good, since he spends most of his time there. In fact, that day Hanzo skips lunch and has dinner brought to him, as he can't find it in him to tear himself away from his work.


	3. Cuddling, Shower Sex, Exhibitionism

It had been difficult to resist paying Hanzo's office a visit, now that he had express permission. Though Genji knew, that the wait would be worth it. Let his brother do a little work, then they could have fun. If the younger didn't allow Hanzo the time to work, he would just get even more pissy then he normally was. 

Eventually though, it reached night time and a quick visit to Hanzo's room revealed he had yet to retire for the night. Looks like his precious brother needs a little something to tire him out. Or a big something. After taking a brief detour to his bedroom, Genji waltzed on into Hanzo's office where the elder sat leaned over his laptop, glasses still on and hair slightly dishevelled. Casually, the younger Shimada sat on the corner of his brother's desk and purred out a, "Hello, anija~"

Hanzo has not left his desk since he sat down, and it shows. The bags under his eyes are designer, his bun is messed up from where he's run his hands through it, and behind his glasses, his eyes take a moment to move away from the screen and focus on Genji. Hes plenty tired, that's for sure. It's been a good 11 hours since he has even seen any other human being.

"Genji." He says, sounding a bit surprised, but mostly he sounds dead. His head hurts, his ass hurts, and he would like more than anything for this to be done. If only Genji pulled his weight around the clan. How did their father do this all on his own? Hanzo will never understand how he had time for this and managed to even remotely raise two kids. "Whatever you're going to do to me, just do it." Hanzo pushes back in his chair and closes his laptop. "Do not take offense if I fall asleep on you."

Taking a good look at Hanzo's face it becomes instantly clear that Genji's brother was absolutely exhausted and that if they wanted to do something, it should preferably be done somewhere that didn't have a desk that Hanzo would break his head on if he wasn't careful. Thus, Genji leant forward to lovingly kiss his brother, slowly moving his hands to Hanzo's ass. Once there, however, he swept up his brother into his arms with one swift movement, taking the other off guard.

"Come on, anata! Bedtime!" Genji announced happily as he moved to hold his brother more securely and began to walk towards the office door.

Hanzo is a little too tired for this. The kiss he can handle, he even tolerates Genji groping him, but once he's swept into his arms so suddenly he swears aloud and grabs onto him. Sometimes he forgets how strong Genji is, Hanzo isn't a light man. He isn't even sure of the last time he was thrown around like he weighed nothing. Probably when he was a child. Not that he has any objections, Genji actually sounds like he might be taking Hanzo to bed for real this time. To sleep. "Alright." He agrees, settling down rather quickly. He doesn't want to be caught being carried like this, but also he's tired and his room is just down the hall.

The lack of argument aside from his initial surprised shout made Genji very pleased. Soo new to this and he's already being such a good boy. Quickly, he makes his way over to his brother's room, but he changes his mind at the last minute. Much as he would never share, even under duress, he had often dreamed of having his brother spread across his bed. He would be a fool to not make the most of this opportunity. 

Entering his room, Genji placed his dear brother on the bed and kissed him on the forehead, "I'll grab your meds and toothbrush, you just remove your clothes and get comfortable, okay brother?" As much as he wanted to take the time to undress Hanzo himself, that might be a better idea for when his brother was less tired.

Hanzo is so tired, he doesn't have it in him to really fight right now. He even would go so far as to admitting he likes the sweet treatment from Genji. He needs it after staring at his laptop for a good ten hours. He doesn't even protest being brought to a room that's not his own.

"Mkay." Hanzo mumbles, watching Genji leave. Hanzo strips down to his boxer briefs without delay, at least taking the time to fold his clothes and set them beside the bed. Then he falls into bed, rolling over on his side away from the light Genji hadn't turned off. If he wants to fuck then fine, Hanzo will take it. He just can't be blamed for yawning the whole time.

When Genji returned and walked around the bed, he was treated to the adorable sight of his brother curled up tightly underneath the younger's pachimari duvet, eyelids already starting to droop as his eyelashes fluttered.

With one hand, Genji gently stroked his brother's hair to get his attention before requesting, "Open your mouth, anata."

Hanzo doesn't even want to do that, but knows he should take his pills without complaint. They're only helping him after all. So he tilts his head and opens his mouth, and once the pills are set on his tongue he swallows them dry. He doesn't enjoy doing it, but he's getting a bit impatient. "Come lay down." He mumbles, reaching out and grabbing Genji's arm.

So needy. Genji decides to oblige his brother, figuring the other man can handle not brushing his teeth for one night. With haste, he strips down, not bothering to keep his briefs on or fold his clothing like his brother. Once in bed, he immediately sets about spooning and snuggling against his big brother, enjoying his warmth. "Love you," Genji reminds him as the younger starts to gently kiss Hanzo's neck.

Genji may think Hanzo is perfect, but the amount of times he's fallen asleep at his desk or fallen into bed in his day clothes is beyond counting now. The life of the oyabun, which Hanzo is now in everything except for title, is a tiring one. Hanzo's reluctance to having sex with Genji is nowhere to he found as they snuggle. Genji is warm, his skin soft, and Hanzo knows better than to let this opportunity pass. "Love you too.." Hanzo mumbles, cutting himself off with a yawn. It doesn't seem Genji is going to try to jump his bones, which is leading Hanzo to believe he actually cares about his well being.

There would be no point in trying anything with Hanzo now, not when he was so tired that he wouldn't be able to enjoy himself. No. Now was sleep time and Genji couldn't think of any better way to fall asleep then with his perfect anija tucked into his chest. "Goodnight," he murmured into Hanzo's ear as Genji began to slowly fall asleep with his nose against his brother's silky, strawberry sweet hair.

Hanzo falls asleep in Genji's arms easily, more so than he would like to admit. He also sleeps well, though his biological clock wakes him up at 7am as always. It's too ingrained into him after years of work to stop now. Hanzo lays with Genji for a bit, thinking. This isn't so bad. He doesn't like how cocky Genji is being, though he doesn't really have a choice whether or not to tolerate it. Either way Genji seems eager to take pretty good care of him, which is more than Hanzo expected. He just hopes he didn't catch anything off of Genji and his previous partners.

Once he can no longer occupy himself just laying there, Hanzo gently detaches himself and gets out of bed. He doesnt think Genji will react well to waking up alone, he never has, so Hanzo uses Genji's personal bathroom to shower that morning. He brings in his clothes from yesterday and a garish green towel of his brothers. He closes the door but doesn't lock it before he gets in the shower.

The first few seconds after Genji woke up were distressing, to say the least. To suggest he didn't like sleeping alone was an understatement, he was a certifiable cuddle monster who craved soft morning snuggles. Initially, when he realised the space that had held his brother was empty and felt cool to the touch, he believed that his brother had up and left without a trace. It would make sense. No matter what, it seemed that Hanzo didn't care for Genji as much as he cared for his older brother.

However, he eventually registered the sound of the shower running in his ensuite and couldn't restrain his relief. It seemed that Hanzo just wanted to keep to his ridiculously early schedule. Reluctantly, Genji pulled himself from the warm blankets while trying to blink and rub the sleep from his eyes. He would've been more than happy to catch a few extra z's but couldn't resist the chance to spend more time making the most of this new relationship with his brother.

After testing bathroom door and seeing it was unlocked, Genji smoothly opened it and made his way to where Hanzo was washing himself thoroughly under the spray. Not bothering to make any kind of announcement as to his arrival, the younger Shimada simply opened the door and squeezed in behind his brother before wrapping his arms around the other's waist. "Did you have a good sleep, anija?"

Genji may think he's sneaky, but Hanzo could still hear him enter the bathroom. He even moves over a bit, giving Genji more room by the entrance to the shower. "Goodmorning, Genji." He says as he feels his brothers presence behind him, only a moment before he feels hands on his waist. He's not surprised, Genji has always been one for skinship and Hanzo doesn't exactly blame him. "I slept well." He replies, turning in his baby brothers embrace. In his mind Genji is still a baby, but in all reality he's turned into one hell of a man. That's never been more apparent than now, as Hanzo is looking up at his nude body. "Did you? I'm sorry if I woke you getting up."

Genji appreciatively ran his hands up and down Hanzo's sides, silently pleased with the kind concern. "I did. Thankfully I fell asleep before you had started snoring," he teased, taking the time to look up and down Hanzo's perfectly crafted body. Though he was small, he was strong and defined in a way that more than made up for both his height and long feminine hair. It was easy to see that they were brothers - it wasn't the kind of similarity you could see if you weren't looking for it, but once you did, you could see how the sharp cheekbones, defined nose and intense brow marked them as related. It had always made Genji curious though, how they could share the same features but wear them completely differently. How Genji's face had always looked boyish but his brother's had always held a kind of intensity that was honestly, incredibly sexy. Though maybe Genji was biased.

"I do not snore." He huffs. Hanzo lets Genji examine him, but can't help wondering what's going on in his mind. He's staring, but in a mindless way that lets Hanzo know he's thinking. "Genji?" He asks, the silence having been dragged out for a bit longer than necessary. He's being a bit strange, more affectionate, Hanzo can tell even so early in the morning. Instead of taking it, Genji is admiring Hanzo's body. He could have jumped Hanzo's bones, but instead he's holding him under the warm spray. Hanzo reaches up and cups his cheek, turning Genji so he can look at his eyes. He still seems sleepy, and Hanzo honestly finds it cute. "You're still tired. You could have stayed in bed you know."

The younger Shimada nuzzles into the hand on his cheek, like a cat, sapping up the affection he's given. Hanzo seems happier since their talk in the dojo, maybe this can really be the building of something new in their relationship rather than the destruction of it. Maybe his brother will actually let himself be loved. "But then I wouldn't get to spend the morning with you~" Genji whined, dramatically. Then, an idea popped in his head and the younger of the brothers turned Hanzo around and fell to his knees in front of him. "And I wanna say goodbye before you do boring clan things," Genji joked as he placed his hands on his brother's thick thighs. Hanzo did not skip leg day, that was for sure.

Always a drama queen. With Genji still having that information, they will be spending mornings like this together for a long time. As long as he wants. Hanzo is about to tell him, but then Genji is suddenly down on the ground and Hanzo knows by the look in his eye he's doing something bad. 

"I only have to do so much for the clan because you don't help me." He says offhandedly, because he can. Its whatever Genji wants, if he wanted to help Hanzo would let him. But since he wanted to party, Hanzo did all he could to give him freedom. Though if Genji worked just as hard, he could have am equally as sturdy body.

A scoff was forced out of Genji at Hanzo's excuse, "Like you would leave anything important to me. You're far too much of a control freak for that." But before things could descend into an argument and they couldn't have a good morning, Genji put on his best seductive voice and purred, "Besides, I have other important things to do with my time." Then, in one movement, he took Hanzo in hand and started to lightly lick at the head of his dick like a kitten before gently sucking on it, staring straight into Hanzo's eyes as he did so.

Hanzo rolls his eyes, responding only with a noncommittal hum, as he's also decided not to fight this morning. The first touch to his soft dick makes him shudder, though it's not soft for long. He doesn't get blowjobs often, hes usually the one giving them, so this is a rare treat for him. In a weird mood this morning, Hanzo brushes Genji's green hair away from his face and runs his hands through it. "You look so good with a dick in your mouth, otouto." He hums, and it's true. Genji's boyish face, plump lips and big eyes look perfect down there.

Looks like all it takes is a few touches to Hanzo's dick and he becomes all affectionate and cute. That was good to know. At Hanzo's hand in his hair, Genji instinctively leans into it, enjoying his brother's kind touch as he sucks in a little more of the quickly hardening dick. He loves giving blowjobs, if he's honest. Loves getting to completely control his partner's pleasure. The idea that they can't receive it unless he gives it. 

Hanzo's compliment does fluster him, however. He's been told similar things in the past, of course but - it just seems so different when it's his usually cold, disinterested brother saying it. It makes him blush slightly and give a long lick to the underside of Hanzo's cock as a 'thank you'.

Hanzo smirks just a bit, noticing Genji's cheeks flush. He's dead wrong if he thinks Hanzo is going to hand over control so completely, especially when Genji makes it so easy to tease him. Hanzo isnt as oblivious and inexperienced as Genji thinks. "Maybe one day you can sit under my desk and do this. Would you like me to let you do that?" Hanzo hums, stroking Genji's hair. The more they do this the less Hanzo cares its Genji, and the more he's willing to do. Genji is in for more than he bargained for. Hanzo's thick cock hardens under his tongue, and is soon full and leaking pre for him.

Genji nods slightly and lets out a low hum at Hanzo's suggestion, letting the vibrations tease his brother's dick. He can already taste the delicious evidence of the heir's arousal on his tongue and wonders just what had gotten into his brother. He's accepting everything so nicely now and Genji decides he deserves a treat for that. Thus, he lets the hard cock fall from his mouth - ignoring the string of spit that connects them - and sucks Hanzo's balls into his mouth, gently rolling them around as he enjoys his brother's natural taste.

Hanzo may actually hold Genji to that, it would be some nice stress relief while hes working. If his little brother is going to be a slut, the least he can do is help the family by beings Hanzo's cockwarmer. He does such a wonderful job after all. "O-oh.." Hanzo moans, the unexpected attention to his balls making his cock throb where its laid against Genji's cheek. Now isn't that a sight. Hanzo sucks in a breath through his teeth and bites his lip, unprepared for how seeing Genji like this shoots arousal through him. Shit, he's being caught up in this more than he thought he would.

Naw, Hanzo has such a cute voice when he's happy! Though from the throbbing Genji feels upon his slightly flushed cheek, he might not be able to last very long. So, it was time for Genji to get on with it. In a fluid movement, the younger Shimada released his brother's ballsack before taking his dick back into his mouth. However, rather than stop at the tip like before, he kept going and going until his nose was pressed against Hanzo's groin and he felt trimmed hairs tickling his chin. Genji hoped that was enough to get some more lovely noises out of his pretty big brother.

God, Genji knows how to get a man riled up. As much as Hanzo misses the attention to his balls, Genji's display is more than impressive and feels delightful. Hanzo curls over Genji a bit, his other hand joining the first in Genji's hair to hold on. He hasn't gotten blown in some time, he's missed this more than he's willing to admit. "F-fuck, Genji.." he moans, feeling his little brothers throat working as he swallows around his cock. He's not going to last long like this. "I-im close.. where do you want it?"

Those strong hands pulling on his hair physically forced Genji to stay on deepthroating his brother's cock but it wasn't like he was planning to leave regardless. Though his eyes were watering slightly, he took Hanzo's dick like a pro, massaging it with his throat while using his tongue to treat the base. When his brother asked where he wanted him to finish, Genji was conflicted. He wanted to swallow, to drink up his brother's come and show how much he could take care of Hanzo's needs. But he also really wanted to be marked and feel his big brother's cooling come coat his face. In the end, he decided that for now, Hanzo needed to be the focus. So, he stayed where he was, continuing his ministrations, enthusiastically.

Since Genji doesn't show any signs of wanting to come off, Hanzo holds him there by his hair. He's been a brat these last few days, he can handle being treated a bit rougher. Hanzo even thrusts just a bit as he gets closer, careful not to hurt him too badly, but also taking his pleasure. He finally cums, moaning as he emptied himself down Genji's throat. Hanzo has to give it to him, he really takes it like a champ. So good for his big brother. Once he's done Hanzo pulls away, letting Genni breathe as he leans against the shower wall to catch his breath.

Oooo, looks like Hanzo is getting cocky. Well, Genji will just make up for it by being a little shit later. In the meantime, he took the thrusts happily, eager to feel his brother come down his throat. As Hanzo losses control, Genji continues to look up into the Shimada heir's eyes, enjoying how his face contorts with pleasure, looking so pretty even while getting his dick sucked. When he eventually does come, Genji eagerly swallows the sticky, salty fluid that is shot down his throat. Even if he wasn't forced to take everything Hanzo gave him by his position, he didn't think he could possibly resist it.

Genji is quite the experienced slut, a fact Hanzo never thought he would appreciate. He watches Genji swallow as he leans against the shower wall. It's too early to be this tired, all he wants to do is go right back to bed now. Though he knows he can't, he has to eat and get to work. At least their father isn't home to join them for breakfast this morning. Once Hanzo can hear himself think again, he stands up and helps Genji up off his knees. "That was.. impressive. Thank you."

Allowing himself to be helped up, Genji can't resist fondly rolling his eyes. Only Hanzo would sound that formal after getting a blowjob that was pretty damn incredible in Genji's humble opinion. He hadn't exactly had complaints before, after all. Stepping forward, he purred a, "thank you" before booping Hanzo on the nose playfully and wrapping his arms back around his brother's waist.

What is he supposed to say? Hanzo can't possibly be as crude as Genji in the way he speaks. He was raised better. It was a great blowjob though, Hanzo just doesn't want to inflate Genji's ego more. Hanzo let's his hands come to rest around Genji's shoulders lazily, almost as if they're a couple. He thinks he owes Genji the affection, after that. "Would you like me to return the favor?" Hanzo offers, he's not a selfish lover by any means. And Genji is going to make him do it eventually, it might as well be now where he's clean and being sweet.

Genji could see the reluctance in Hanzo's eyes and while Hanzo owes him in many ways, he wants obedience but not... service? Argh, he didn't know. The whole idea of Hanzo offering a blowjob as payback just rubbed Genji up the wrong way. It confused the younger Shimada. He didn't like not knowing why he felt that way. So, instead of confronting it, he waved Hanzo away and kissed him on the cheek. "I just wanted to look after you, anija. Not try and get anything in return, I just wanted to show you how much I love you."

If Hanzo was really that against it he wouldn't have offered, but if Genji says he doesn't need it, Hanzo wont press him. He can see his brother is conflicted, can see the feelings on his face and in his eyes. Is he ok? Hanzo redirects his kiss to his lips, trying in his own way to comfort his baby brother. He doesnt think Genji will tell him what's going on in his mind, he never has, but Hanzo will try to help nonetheless. "We should actually wash up. Go get breakfast together." Hanzo offers once he pulls away, long lashes parting to reveal his pretty eyes, focused on Genji.

Hanzo was right which was incredibly frustrating. Genji just wanted to spend more time messing around before his brother went back to being the boring dutiful heir that was his default. He enjoyed the kiss though, that his brother would willingly offer it warmed his heart. "Can I at least help get you clean?" the younger Shimada asked, batting his eyelashes innocently.

Hanzo does love Genji, which is something the younger doesn't seem to realize. He's falling into this new relationship surprisingly easily because of it. If Genji would stop being a brat, perhaps he would notice. "Of course." Hanzo replies, rolling his eyes just a bit. Genji is acting like a spoiled child, but Hanzo is weak, and willing to indulge him. "I'll help you as well." Hanzo turns his upper half to grab the soapy washcloth he had ready, handing it to Genji.

The acceptance made a grin stretch across Genji's face and with a "Thank you, anija!", he got to work. He did actually focus on bathing his big brother properly, rubbing the soap across the strong muscles and few soft parts of his beautiful body. He was definitely diligent but admittedly may be taking a little extra time when it came to Hanzo's breasts however. It was just too easy to get lost in washing the slightly jiggly muscle, feeling the weight and thinking just how nice those tits would feel surrounding the younger Shimada's cock.

Hanzo is quiet, letting Genji work. He's not unused to his partners appreciating his figure, but he always enjoys it anyways. He worked hard for his body. Hanzo does notice Genji taking extra time around his chest, a fact which makes him roll his eyes but not complain. He's seen Genji, and his other partners for that matter, looking at them like they're breasts. Perhaps one day, if Genji is good, Hanzo will indulge him.

For now, they need to clean up. Once Genji is done Hanzo takes the cloth, adding a bit of extra soap before he begins to clean Genji. Hes diligent in his work, while he tries not to so blatantly admire his brothers body. Genji does have quite the figure, he's all lean muscle and tanned skin, which Hanzo hasn't found attractive until now. In the blink of an eye Genji has grown to be quite a man.

Genji tries not to be hurt by Hanzo appearing to not give his body a second glance. Though he knows his brother may yet need convincing of how this relationship is beneficial to him, the younger at least wished that he could see Genji as attractive in some way.

The lack of any outward response just made him curl into himself slightly, staying oddly silent as Hanzo cleaned him. He's not used to partner's not thinking he's pretty in some way - hell, even the ones who blatantly objectified him at least thought he was hot. Hanzo however, didn't seem to appreciate him or his body, something that hurt alot when he loved his anija so much.

Hanzo notices the change in demeanor, how could he not? Genji had been much happier when Hanzo was telling him how pretty he looked on his knees. It seems the effort has been putting in to not outright ogle his brother has been a waste, as Genji seems almost offended now. Is he.. self conscious? As if Genji doesn't know how handsome he is. As if he doesn't know how Hanzo is jealous of his height and masculine, yet young, face.

"Come on now, we should get dressed and eat. Would you.. like to go out for breakfast?" Hanzo offers, hoping to cheer Genji up a bit. It's been a while since Hanzo left the castle, and even longer since he did so with Genji. Whine Hanzo waits for an answer he lets himself hold his brother, arms around his waist as he traces his powerful back muscles. So much for the restraint Hanzo had been working so hard on.

Feeling Hanzo's hands caress his back made Genji feel a little better but he still felt like maybe Hanzo didn't really see him as attractive. And it hurt. So many people thinking he's hot but the one who he actually wants to love him, doesn't. Nonetheless, he leans into the touches, letting himself be held. Much as it hurts, he loves his brother so much that he can't resist the affection.

"I would like that," Genji murmured into where he had placed his head on Hanzo's shoulder. They hadn't been out together for about two years. Thus, the idea of going out with his brother both delighted him and left him feeling melancholy due to how rare this was.

Hanzo wants to get out and get going, hes hungry, but Genji seems so dejected all the sudden. Hanzo keeps Genji in his arms, continuing to rub his back. Hanzo tips his head, leaning it against the side of Genji's where its resting on him. "What's wrong?" He asks gently. He won't ask if Genji is ok, because he clearly isn't, hes pouting. Hanzo loves his baby brother and wants him to feel ok, no matter what things are like between them. Hanzo swore to protect him since the day he laid eyes on his baby brother, and he's done so best he can since that day.

It all seemed so childish. Genji's bad mood was nothing more than neediness and immaturity. He was being over dramatic as always and if he were a proper Shimada, he would suppress that weakness immediately. But he was never good at being a proper Shimada. He'd never had the stomach to pretend he was fine when he wasn't fine. "I wish you still loved me."

Hanzo lifts his head up and looks at Genji, who's still buried in his shoulder. "Hey, look at me." Hanzo moves his shoulder a bit, and when that does not dislodge him, Hanzo uses his hand to tip Genji's face up. "I do love you. More than anything. What gave you the idea that I didn't?" He asks, looking genuinely confused and concerned. Was it his lack of blatant staring when he was washing Genji? Hanzo thought that doing all this with his baby brother was proof enough that he loves him. "I do love you." He says again, pressing a gentle kiss to Genji's lips. Perhaps he doesn't love Genji in the way he wants him to, at least not yet. But Hanzo isn't even sure he would know the difference. That he does all this so easily is proof enough of that.

Leaning into the kiss eagerly, Genji could feel his restraints breaking as emotion welled up inside of him. "This was the only way to get your attention," he said, sadly after the kiss was broken, "It's been years since you held me." The younger Shimada held Hanzo tighter at that, emphasising just how much he missed it. "You don't even look at me when I'm not on my knees for you." If this whole situation showed anything at all, it was that he would do anything for his big brother. "I just love you so much, anija."

"Oh Genji.." Hanzo had no idea, Genji had always seemed to enjoy his freedom. It seems he was lonely amongst the crowd. Hanzo pulls him closer, kissing him again, sweetly. He would do anything for Genji as well, if only he had known, they could have done this sooner, without all the blackmail. "I love you too, Genji." He says once he pulls away, resting his forehead against his little brothers. "That isn't true.. I've seen you grow into a charming young man, I was doing my best not to ogle like the rest." Its true, Hanzo has thought Genji cute, and then handsome, for some time now. Perhaps not with these intentions, but now that they've started this, he doesn't know If he can stop. "You do not mind, do you? If I.. look at you like that? As more than a brother?"

Forehead to forehead, Genji feels weirdly connected to his brother and like this is the closest they have been, not just in the last few years but also in their whole lives. If the sweet, loving words spoken didn't help belay some of Genji's fears, the affectionate kisses freely offered did. He took a few seconds to respond, just breathed the same air as his brother while he absorbed the words. "I want to be with you forever, anija. I want to share everything and love you all I can," he whispered, just holding onto his brother for dear life. It wasn't a direct answer but he hoped that Hanzo would understand.

What a confession that is. Hanzo had no idea Genji saw him that way, until now of course. He doesn't mind, If anything he's rather pleased. He had always been jealous of Genji, getting to go out, but it seems not for the reason he originally thought. And while Hanzo is still adjusting to the new relationship they have, he's taking it in stride and enjoying being close to his brother. They have a unique relationship, fitting for the very strange and unique Shimada princes. "Then do it." Hanzo replies, a soft smile on his lips as he presses them to Genji's again. Hanzo hadn't realized how much he missed being close with Genji, but now that they're together again, he doesn't want to let go. "Stay with me."

Genji practically melted when Hanzo said to stay with him. The thought of them, the two Shimada princes, getting to spend their lives as brothers and lovers made Genji's heart soar. He took Hanzo's lips and shared his passion, so similar to what he had received from his brother moments before. As they made out, Genji's eyes closed and he was so caught up in experiencing his brother that he failed to see or even feel the telltale green glow along his back that quickly began to wrap itself around Hanzo's arm.

Hanzo can see the joy in Genji's eyes, and he truly wishes it will never leave. He wants his baby brother to be happy, and this way, they will both be. Hanzo throws his arms around Genji's neck and kisses him back eagerly, showing his love for him. He had been so worried before, but this can't possibly be wrong, when it feels so right.

Hanzo's happiness resonates within him, stirring his dragons as well. Beckoned from their inky dwelling by Somens call, the twins escape from Hanzo's arm and curl around their brother. They start purring, and it's that sound that makes Hanzo pull away and look for the source. His dragons haven't come out regularly for some time, he's happy to see them, and they're more than happy to see Genji. "They missed each other." Hanzo says with a grin. He can't help it, their dragons are so cute, twisted up in a purring pile.

Shaken from his haze by Hanzo pulling back, Genji is startled to see their dragons cuddled up and rubbing against each other. They have obviously registered the change in the brothers' relationship as he's never seen them quite this affectionate. Usually they squabble constantly, to see them acting like sweet little kittens with each other was heartwarming.

"Almost as cute as your master..." Genji said absently as he reached out to stroke Udon's head, and received the cutest puppy dog eyes in response. It caused Genji to let out a high pitched squeal as he gave the dragon more attention while he absentmindedly rubbed circles on his new lover's back.

Hanzo holds out a hand for Somen, who immediately starts to rub his head against Hanzo's palm, purring so loud he's nearly vibrating. "I missed you too." He coos to the little thing, stroking its head and down its back. Meanwhile Ramen, not content to be ignored, drapes himself around Genji's shoulders and nuzzles into his neck. They're like weird cats, Hanzo forgot how damn cute they could be, when they weren't killing people or fighting with each other.

Hanzo is reminded they're still In the shower as Udon shakes his fluff out like a dog, spraying the two of them in the face. Trying not to laugh at his boy, who seems a bit grumpy about being wet, Hanzo reaches around Genji and turns off the water. "Perhaps we should get out." He suggests, looking back up at his brother, who's still got Ramen curled around his neck.

"But then I wouldn't be able to look at all of you, anata. Maybe you'll have to just stop wearing clothing from now on," Genji joked but followed Hanzo's suggestion and exited the shower. Ignoring the grumpy dragon on his shoulders and the happier one climbing up his left arm, the younger Shimada took the fluffiest of the two towels and started to dry Hanzo, wanting to take every opportunity to touch and look after his big brother. Particularly after the whirlwind confession they had just experienced.

"You are ridiculous." Hanzo chuckles, rolling his eyes. Genji is just dreaming now, as if he could stop wearing clothes. Genji will just have to wait for when they're alone. Hanzo steps out of the shower as well and takes a smaller towel, using it to wrap up his wet hair. He lets Genji dry him, occupying himself by watching their dragons shake out their fur and chirp at each other. Ah yes, ferocious, ancient spirits. So scary. Once Genji has dried him, Hanzo does the same for his baby brother, this time allowing himself to appreciate all of Genji's lean muscle and smooth skin.

Hanzo is just absolutely adorable with how his brows furrow slightly as he begins his task. Even with something as simple as drying Genji off, he has such an intent, serious face. Always gotta do everything thoroughly and perfectly. The younger can't resist, he grins and surges forward to kiss Hanzo directly on the nose before wrapping his arms and legs around him like an octopus. All the while cooing, "love you anija!"

With the knowledge that he can now love his brother fully and get that affection back, he is helpless to resist taking advantage of it.

Genji is so forward with his love, its intimidating. Hanzo doubts he could match that, he hopes that Genji knows he loves him just as much, even if he's not as obvious about it. "I love you too, Genji." Hanzo replies as he holds his brother up by the backs of his thighs. Genji may be tall and lean, but Hanzo is still strong enough to hold him up. Who would have thought the malicious little thing blackmailing Hanzo into his bed would turn out to be so sweet? "Let's get dressed. I'm hungry." Hanzo carries Genji back into his bedroom and deposits the young man on the edge of his bed. Hanzo himself has to put on his clothes from last night, though he doesn't much mind.

Damn, the way Hanzo could just carry Genji over to the bed like he weighed nothing was incredibly hot. It made him wonder as to the things they could do together with that strength... Though he shut down those thoughts quick, his erection had thankfully gone down as their conversation continued and he had no intention to invite it back. Instead, he followed Hanzo's suggestion and put some clothes on. He definitely didn't pick his most tight-fitting, borderline obscene jeans to try and tempt Hanzo. Nope. No way... But dammit he kind of wanted Hanzo to take him with that strength.

Though, that would have to come later and Genji just hoped the little bits of flirt would help to increase the likelihood of it happening. In the meantime, he also took the time to do his eyeliner, careful to perfect the subtle wing. It had taken ages to master but Genji figured that the way it made his eyes pop was absolutely worth the effort.

Hanzo takes his leave for the time being, going back to his room to change and do his hair. It only takes him a few minutes, he returns as Genji is doing his makeup. Hanzo had dressed in a v-neck and jeans, since they're going out, and had pulled his hair up into a messy bun. He doesn't plan to train today either, as there's much paperwork to do, so he's got his thick rimmed black glasses on as well. Hanzo doesn't do makeup, but when he returns he watches Genji. He actually has no qualms with makeup and appreciates the artistry it takes. Once Genji is done Hanzo allows himself to look him over, appreciating the tight clothes (though he'll surely get jealous when others inevitably look at him too) and the way he does his hair and makeup. Genji, for lack of a better word, looks pretty. "Ready to go?" Hanzo asks, as he checks his wallet, making sure he's got his license and credit cards.

Fuck. Hanzo is wearing his glasses and a casual bun because apparently, he is trying to kill Genji. That isn't fair, Genji should be the only one allowed to tease! Trying to ignore this frankly rude development, the younger Shimada jumped up to stand to the side of his brother. "Yip," Genji replied as he casually wrapped an arm around Hanzo's tiny waist. "Are we getting Ramen?"

Maybe just a little. Genji was wearing all that tight clothing, Hanzo thinks he should be allowed to torture his brother too. "Whatever you want." Hanzo says as he wraps an arm around Genji's waist as well. He plans on paying, treating his brother, after all this time when he's felt neglected. Now that Hanzo is almost the oyabun, he can do whatever he wants. Though they probably shouldn't be so affectionate in the halls or while they're still around Shimada property.

"That is the correct answer!" Genji said dramatically as he leaned up to 'reward' Hanzo with a kiss. That earned him a slightly exasperated shake of the head which the young Shimada counted as a win.

The walk to Rikimaru's was relatively uneventful. Genji had reluctantly let go of his brother's waist, keeping a relatively impersonal distance between himself and his new lover in a way that broke his heart a little. He craved the touch even if that made him needy.

Once seated in a booth at the ramen store, Genji just kind of looked at his older brother awkwardly, unsure of what to say as he was suddenly struck with just how little they'd spoken casually since they were children. Leaving him now at a loss for what to discuss.

Hanzo is struck with a similar realization. His love for Genji is unconditional, they're siblings and grew up together, but if they want to be lovers too they better get talking, because it work work all by itself. "Are we doing this?" Hanzo asks, desperate to know but also needing to start conversation. Are they really going to try this? Hanzo would like to. He wants to be close to Genji again, in any way he can. When their father dies, and he will soon, the boys will only have each other. "Exclusively, I mean. I'll stop seeing Akande if you stop going out."

The offer is perfectly enticing to be honest. Genji had been fine with open relationships, he loved a lot and had a high libido so it was usually preferable. Hanzo though - Hanzo was an exception. Genji didn't want to share his anija with anybody. He wanted to have his brother completely, body and soul.

"I can work with that," the younger Shimada agreed as he reached out across the table to hold Hanzo's hand. "As unconventional as this relationship started, we should probably talk about what we like and don't like as well."

Hanzo is unbelievably relieved to hear that. He isnt used to having an exclusive partner, but if they're going to be doing something as risky and different as this, he would like them both to be wholly devoted to it. "I'm glad." Hanzo says with a small smile, squeezing Genji's hand.

An omnic waiter comes and takes their order, only briefly interrupting. Once he's gone, Hanzo takes Genji up on his suggestion to talk about this. "I will top or bottom. I can't think of much that I wouldn't try at least once. Just no scat or excessive pain." Hanzo isn't sure how to phrase the next part of what he wants to say, or how much he should say at all. He's been thinking a lot about the night Genji found him, and it always riles him up to think about what they did. It's terrible, he knows that, but.. to normal people, so is their new relationship. "I am.. willing to try most things once. Personally I prefer to be submissive, it.. helps counteract how I must be during the work week."

The tentative way Hanzo expressed that particular want spoke of a fear that Genji was eager to dispel. "Don't worry, anija. I'm going to take good care of you, make sure you get everything you need."

The younger began to lightly trail his thumb along the back of Hanzo's hand, his voice dipping slightly lower, more hypnotic. "It makes sense that you'd need some time to let go with how busy and in control you always have to be. But you can relax when we're together, anija. Maybe we could even have some sake together again soon?"

Hanzo was relieved to hear Genji's reassurances, glad not to be teased. Or so he thought. That last bit about the sake catches up with him and his face goes red. Bright, fully red, and his eyes go wide. There's no way Genji knows he enjoyed that. Hanzo will take that secret to his grave.

"D-don't be ridiculous!" Hanzo accuses, shoulders raising as he tenses. It's bad enough Genji saw him with Akande, he can't ever know how much Hanzo actually enjoyed what they did. Being treated so roughly, being filled, being humiliated being marked up, and even being pissed on.. no! Under the table Hanzo's legs snap closed, trying to suffocate his awakening cock.

Blushing bright red with wide eyes is not a reaction that matches well with lies, anija... Well, at least Genji now knows for sure that Hanzo enjoyed himself. With purpose, the younger Shimada stretches his leg and smoothly places it in Hanzo's lap, pointedly pushing the base of his foot against Hanzo's rapidly hardening cock.

"Aw, brother! I'm going to take such good care of you, but you have to be honest with yourself. How can I look after my cute, little anija when you won't even trust me by telling me how I can help." As Genji spoke, he looked his brother directly in the eye as a challenge. There was no denying Hanzo's arousal at the idea of having 'sake' again, though the elder would likely still try to find a way.

Feeling his foot Hanzo jumps, panicking just a little since they're in public! If Genji had just kept his mouth shit and forgot that ever happened they wouldn't be in this situation.

"I am not cute, I am not little, and I am never taking you out anywhere ever again." Hanzo hisses, shutting his legs tight, so hopefully at least Genji won't be able to move his foot too much. Hanzo doesn't even like feet, it's more the setting and the possible humiliation of getting caught that's riling him up. Not that he would ever say that, he's taking these new kinks of his to the grave. 

The waiter comes back with their drinks, though being omnic it can't really make facial expressions at them. Hanzo knows it knows something is up though, its unblinking eyes linger on him just a bit longer as he sets their glasses down. Once the waiter leaves Hanzo can breathe again, though he quickly becomes all too aware of his cock, now fully hard, straining against Genji's foot.

So flustered! The idea that Hanzo wasn't simply adorable particularly at this moment, was complete ridiculousness. And Genji hoped that with some careful loving, he'd learn to understand that. "No, no, anija! Don't get dramatic! If you just accept it makes you happy, I can help you. Just denying it will make it harder to give you what you need."

As Genji spoke, he continued to gently rock his foot along Hanzo's hard dick under the table. He even went so far as to casually start drinking his soda, completely unaffected as he slowly drove his brother insane. As much as Hanzo tried to deny what he wanted, his body didn't get the memo.

Genji is the most ruthless brat! How is he supposed to leave like this? Someone is going to find out and Hanzo is never going to be able to show his face around town again! They're lucky they went far enough that people haven't recognized them already! Hanzo bites his lip, quieting himself but he's unable to stop the shudder that runs through him when Genji's foot presses down against the head.

"Whatever embarrassing things you want me to say, I wont say them." Hanzo hisses, defiant still. It's less rebellion towards Genji and more of his unwillingness to admit he had liked such depraved acts! Hanzo leans forward, elbows on the table and hands crossed in front of his mouth, hoping to look less suspicious this way. He just hopes no one to the side of their table looks down, or they'd be able to see everything.

Genji tsked softly at that, letting out a disappointed sigh. "Oh anija... I just want what's best for you, I know it's scary but sometimes even a little thing like you has got to be a bit brave."

It made sense that his brother craved this. He was always so put together, of course he would want someone to rip him apart and degrade him, then tell him how good he was for it after. Hanzo would be such a perfect little pet for Genji, he just needs to stop being so stubborn...

In a quick movement, the younger Shimada pushed down harder against where his foot happened to be rubbing at the time. All well, Genji would be able to show his appreciation for Hanzo's balls again later today. If his brother was good, of course.

Hanzo chokes off whatever sound was trying to crawl out of his throat with his hands. No sir, he's not degrading himself in public today if he can help it. He's letting Genji do these things to him, with him, and he still wants to mess with Hanzo more! Hanzo needs to find something to keep Genji busy, other than himself.

The omnic waiter returns with their ramen bowls, this time looking a bit longer at Hanzo. He's even more flushed now and biting his hand as he tries to keep quiet. Even the omnic can't help but look, thinking Hanzo looks so pretty with red cheeks and worry in his eyes. Still, he says nothing about it as he sets down their bowls and walks away. Once he's gone, Hanzo reaches across the table and grabs Genji's hand. "C-cut it out, someone is going to notice!"

Most people assume that Genji was the brother with a craving for spicy things but it was clear from how he enjoyed bonsai ramen while Hanzo had the hottest in the store that this was not the case. He had an adventurous palette and love of good food but had never been a fan of intense flavours. Hanzo however, loved all extreme tastes - the sweetest, spiciest, sourest, saltiest food. He craved them all and loved trying the next most intense thing. Perhaps it should not be a surprise then, that Hanzo's tastes in bed were similarly intense. 

As he takes a sip of his steaming ramen, Genji looks neutrally towards his brother with perfect calm. "You know exactly what to do to stop this. You're just being stubborn... or maybe you just like the risk of this," the younger Shimada pronounced knowingly as he continued to tease his brother's cock with increasing pressure.

To himself, Hanzo can admit that yea, he likes it. He likes what Genji did that night and he likes what Genji is doing now. It's getting a little too real for him though, the risk of them getting caught is significantly increasing and so is Hanzo's blood pressure. If Genji thinks he's going to get a confession from Hanzo with anything less than torture, he's got another thing coming.

"I'm not going to say it!" He hisses, snapping apart the provided chopsticks. His face is still red and has resorted to putting his legs up in Genji's way, but he's hungry dammit, and he's going to eat the food he paid for! He can't let Genji win, at least not this easily. Hanzo starts eating as he fumes silently across the table. When they get home he's going to hold Genji down and fuck his bratty mouth - or put a ring on his cock and ride him until he cries. Hanzo hasn't decided yet.

"Unfortunate," Genji says in a tone that shows that he most definitely does not find that unfortunate. Though Hanzo manages to physically block him by pulling his legs up, that will not make Genji show mercy. It may give him a smidgen of peace now, but once they were back at the castle - Hanzo would pay for his insolence. 

Leaning forward, Genji grabs Hanzo's hand and squeezes it tightly, forcing his brother's attention from his food. "If you do not say what you need, I will have to punish you. We will not have sake together and while I know you will likely have fun due to how much of a little whore you are, that will not be the focus of the exercise."

The younger Shimada released his brother and leaned back casually, beginning to eat his ramen again. But not before he delivered a final explanation for why he was needing to do this for Hanzo. "Part of looking after someone is teaching them not to do something against their own best interests. It would hurt me to have to punish you, anija, but I would do it because I love you. Now, are you going to be a good boy for me and say what you want?"

Unfortunate his ass, Genji is having so much fun with this. He seems content to train Hanzo, to treat him more like a pet than a lover, and while this is concerning for the prince he also knows he's treading on thin ice. Genji still could ruin him at any moment, at least while their father is still alive. Hanzo will have to play this game just a little longer, and then they can go about actually having an equal partnership.

Hanzo's face heats up once more, from anger or embarrassment he isn't sure. How dare Genji talk to him like that! Hanzo squeezes his hand back, letting Genji know he's not backing down from this. He's going to fight the whole way through, and if Genji expected anything else he's a fool.

"Whatever dirty things you expect me to say, I will not do it. Unlike you, I have some semblance of shame left." He growls, returning to his food once he's released. So much for their cute lunch date, its turned into a big dick contest. He's not going to willingly let Genji humiliate him, especially not in public. As if this is in his best interests, Genji is just enjoying the new power he knows he still holds over Hanzo.

A dark look crosses Genji's face as he continues to eat his ramen in the face of Hanzo's insult. He is not surprised that his brother is so untrained - it will certainly be a process but Genji has no doubt that they will eventually reach the point where Hanzo will happily submit and tell Genji exactly what he needs. However, he needs time.

"Fine, we'll have to do things the hard way back at the castle," Genji said with a grave disappointment in his tone. However, after he had finished with those words, his demeanor changed and he was back to having a smile on his face. "But, I don't want that cloud to ruin our time together, anija. Is your ramen good? I can never understand how you can handle the spice in that thing," the younger teased, lightly as he reached out to stroke the back of Hanzo's hand, lovingly.

They'll see about that. Hanzo is stronger than Genji knows, he has to be, in this business. If Genji had been using real torture on him Hanzo wouldn't have any issues, he can handle pain. It's this weird, twisted training that's his problem. Hanzo says nothing, just meets Genji's dark look with a glare of his own.

Genji's sudden change in mood is very off putting. Is he.. ok? Hanzo makes a mental note to get him checked out next time they have physicals, perhaps Genji is bipolar. Hanzo, however, cannot change his mood so quickly. He raises a brow, and while he let's Genji touch him affectionately, and even does it back, he's not willing to drop the subject just yet. "What is it, Genji? Am I your lover or your pet?"

Genji enjoyed how Hanzo gave back with equally caring touches. They had such a beautiful relationship now and the younger just loved that he could finally express how he's felt for years. How he loves his big brother. 

"Can't it be both?" Genji joked with a small laugh. "I want you to be my lover but part of that is putting your trust and well-being in my hands. I want to bring you pleasure both physically and emotionally. For us to get to that point, you need to be trained to see your own needs and wants first."

It's not as bad of an answer as Hanzo was expecting. Though he still doesn't think of himself as something to be owned or an animal to be trained, at least Genji has the intention of them being romantically involved.

"I.. will learn to trust you again as we get closer again." Hanzo starts, lacing his fingers with Genji's. "But there are some things I cannot say." Isn't it enough that they already do all this? That they're getting closer again? It seems Genji is just going out of his way to embarrass Hanzo with his filthiest desires, and that's making the man even more stressed.

Hanzo was such a soft soul. Genji could tell he craved someone to take care of that soul. Someone to debase him completely, make him leave his worries behind before snuggling close to him and making him feel safe in warm arms. The younger Shimada wanted to be that someone for him more than anything.

Genji leaned forward then, reaching out a hand to push a strand of Hanzo's long black hair behind his ear before kissing him sweetly on the cheek. "I love you, my cute little anija. I adore the fact that we can have this kind of relationship now and what I want more than anything is to shower you in all the love and happiness you deserve."

The hand touching had been fine, even Genji stepping on his dick had been better than this. This.. outward display of affection is embarrassing, Hanzo isnt used to showing it and it makes him flush. He kills people and runs a mafia for a living, but he can't handle all the affection Genji is showering on him.

"I love you too.. L-lets just eat and go. We can talk more back at the castle." Hanzo decides, resuming his eating rather quickly. He wants to get behind closed doors again, where he doesn't have to worry about being found out. Where they can be openly affectionate without any possible consequences.


	4. Spanking, Piss Enema

Once the boys are done Hanzo pays and drives them back. He has to untuck his shirt though, using the extra length to hide his still half hard cock. Still feeling like they have things to talk about, Hanzo brings Genji right to his room when they return and locks the door behind them. They need to talk, but also Hanzo has a sneaking suspicion Genji is going to jump his bones. "Genji I.. some of the things I think, some of the desires I have.. I can't say them. It's disgusting. This is enough for me."

"You can't say them now," Genji counters smoothly as he leans against the door, watching his brother carefully. It's not like Hanzo not to take advantage of a chance to impress, it greatly disappoints Genji that he doesn't seem to understand that his younger brother is an authority over him now. One that he must impress. "You can grow, you can develop and soon enough, you will be honest enough to express what you desire to me."

As Genji speaks, he moves to circle around Hanzo, being casual as he looks his brother over. Eventually, he comes to a stop in front of him and looks him dead in the eye. "Get on the bed. On your stomach. Now."

Genji doesn't understand, consciously Hanzo knows he shouldn't want those things and denies himself, but his sick mind keeps telling him he wants it anyways. It's disgusting, and Hanzo hates that part of him. As if Genji could understand, he's always been able to do what he wants without consequence.

Hanzo opens his mouth to argue, but Genji's got that look in his eye and Hanzo knows whatever he says will fall on deaf ears. So he sighs and nods, toeing off his shoes before going to his bed. He lowers himself onto it, face down, and lays his head on his arms.

Taking a detour towards his brother's dresser, Genji picks up a few of his silk ribbons and places them beside his brother's body. With a delicate finger, the younger Shimada traced a finger along Hanzo's back. "Good boy," he cooed soothingly, trying to calm his often combative brother.

Once he felt he'd achieved that goal, he took one of the ribbons, a crimson one that looked stark against Hanzo's skin, and started to tie it around his left ankle. The Shimada utilised some of the skills he had learned from the clan - how to bind a victim without risking any kind of lasting harm. He wanted to stop his brother from fighting back, not hurt him from the binds. Last time, sake had helped to control Hanzo's fight, but unfortunately they didn't have the luxury of that this time due to the elder Shimada's terrible behavior at the restaurant.

When the initial one was tied, Genji moved on and started to tie Hanzo's other ankle with a violet hair ribbon.

Hanzo is as calm as he can be, after he saw the ribbons. He knows what Genji is going to do, he remembers how he used the ribbon on that night. It was likely more of an aesthetic choice then, but he knows better now that he's not drunk.

Hanzo tries not to preen under the praise. It's just how he is, trained to be the perfect heir, trained to please the elders. He sits there patiently as Genji ties him, putting up no resistance. He knows he can break the bonds, they're just silk, but he'll let Genji enjoy having power over him for now.

Genji takes the time to make sure Hanzo is tied all secure and safe before he takes out a little something from his pocket. Something he had been waiting for the opportunity to put on his brother since he'd bought it the morning after their initial rendezvous. He had planned to put it on Hanzo in his older brother's office the night before, but that obviously hadn't happened.

Walking over to his brother's bound form, it takes only a little click before the collar is wrapped around Hanzo's neck. Genji's glad he went with the aesthetic of this one. A beautiful dark blue band to match his brother's Shimada honor but with a bright green, heart shaped peridot in the middle. And a little tag with Genji's details and a little bell upon it. In case he got lost.

Hanzo hears a bell and isn't sure what exactly it is. What the fuck? He doesn't realize until it's snug around his neck. It's a collar. Genji put a collar on him. Hanzo tenses up, turning his head to glare at Genji. "What is this?" He growls. He thought they just went over that Hanzo doesn't want to be some possession of Genji's. Was he listening at all? Hanzo hopes to God that Genji doesn't want him to wear it all the time. He can't! "I'm not your pet!"

Of course Hanzo would panic. That was hardly a surprise. It was important that Genji calm him down though, before his punishment began. That part would be scary enough without him already being stressed. "Hushhh," Genji whispered as he reverently stroked along his brother's body.

"It's a symbol, anija. We'll be lovers, of course but once this collar is on your pretty, little neck, I'm in control. You're mine to look after, okay, anata?" At the end of the question, Genji placed a gentle kiss to said 'pretty, little neck' to emphasis his intentions.

Of course he would panic! Genji wrapped something for a DOG around his neck! He didn't tell Genji he could do it either, he's just doing whatever he wants, like Hanzo is some toy! "Y-you.." he grumbles, Genji's warm lips sending a chill down his spine. Hes mad, rightfully so, but he wants to try and trust his brother.

"At least do this right.. we need a safe word in case I really need you to stop.. and some sort of sign if I can't speak." Hanzo isnt as innocent or oblivious as Genji thinks he is. He's never done anything as hardcore as this, but he's always had a safe word with his partners just in case.

Hmm, maybe it was not a surprise that his brother was experienced in BDSM, he'd already shown he was a dirty slut when he was playing for Akande's dick then gagging for Genji's. At least he was smart enough to not complain about the collar anymore. He deserves it.

"Alright. If you can't speak just... tap whatever body part of mine you can reach three times and I'll stop. If you are verbal, umm, why not 'Overwatch'? I imagine with your previous partner that wasn't exactly something mentioned in bed very often." Genji let out a short laugh before rubbing up Hanzo's back at that.

Hanzo scowls, but does not complain. Genji is allowing him a safe word and signal, and Hanzo will take what he can get. He doesnt think Genji would really take it too far if he seriously said no, but he can never be sure, after that first night. "Fine." Hanzo relents, finally calming himself. He rests his cheek down on the bed and settles down, resigning himself to whatever fate Genji's twisted mind can think up.

With that quiet submission, Genji sets about beginning to play with his beautiful brother freely. Moving around towards the end of the bed, warm hands start enthusiastically rubbing at Hanzo's ass. Rolling the thick cheeks around, occasionally Genji 'accidentally' pokes the tip of a finger or thumb into the enticing hole before him.

"You're so beautiful like this, I'm so glad I get to play with you now...." Genji trails off as he rubs his brother's left ass cheek fondly. "Now if only I didn't have to punish you for your insolence and disobedience now," Genji's tone turned disappointed as, in an instant, the kind touch became a sudden, harsh slap.

Hanzo relaxes best he can, breathing deep and using almost meditative techniques to keep himself calm. He gets riled up so easily, he knows that, so he's trying to be good. Make this easier on himself. Nothing could have prepared him for the return of Genji's mean streak, though Hanzo knows he should have expected it. The slap makes him jump and cry out, in surprise and at the sudden pain. It soon fades to a tingling pleasure though, and Hanzo's embarrassed to feel his previously flagging erection coming to life again underneath him. "K-kuso.."

After the initial slap, Genji goes back to the gentle rubbing, soothing the quickly reddening area. "Now you know what you have earned for not being a good boy and letting me play with you at the restaurant. You will get 30 spanks and I expect you to count them from this point on."

Not waiting for a response, Genji once again takes aim at Hanzo's ass. However, rather than aiming directly for his ass cheek this time, he aims a little lower on his boy's ass knowing that the nerve endings there would work to rile his brother up even more.

The contact makes him jump again, anxious, but to his surprise it's not mean. Genji's words are though, but Hanzo expected that. He knew Genji would be mad that he stopped him while they were out, and even more so that he started that fight between them. He expected punishment, so he's not surprised to hear it. It could be worse, Hanzo thinks. Genji could put more liquid or things up his ass, so some pain seems like an easy one. 

"Fine." Hanzo nods, not protesting. He adds a, "one" shortly after, counting the first one. The second stings more, making him lurch forward and bite down on his lip. As the sting starts to fade he remembers he's supposed to count, so he calls "two" hopefully before Genji gets mad. Hanzo assumes that if he misses one they'll start over, so he gas to focus on anything but his throbbing cock.

The first first few slaps were handled confidently, his brother counting promptly and trying to keep stoic despite the throbbing cock between his legs. However, around the 17 spank, Genji felt Hanzo tighten up just a little bit more and shake slightly. 

Though it was only really at the 22nd when the cracks really began to show and, as Genji stopped to give his brother a little cuddle to his waist, the younger Shimada noticed small tears starting to form on Hanzo's red face as he shook like a leaf in the wind. "Breathe, anija. Just a few more."

It stings. God, it stings. He had handled the first 15 or so well, but the repeated pain to his sensitive backside built up quickly. His ass, usually pretty and porcelain, is red and angry. By 20 his breathing is labored, body shaking, and tears forming in his eyes without his permission. It stings, it's all he can feel, and all he can think about. He only manages to keep counting because if he stops, they might need to start over, and Hanzo doesn't know if he can handle that.

Saying nothing, Hanzo grits his teeth and sucks in sharp breaths through them. As if he could calm down with his flesh burning. But there's only 8 more. Just a few. Hanzo just needs him to get it over with. "H-hurry up." He grumbles, looking back to glare at Genji best he can. Hanzo would rather be stabbed, because at least then the sharp pain is focusing. This lingering sting is spreading throughout his body, it's driving him mad.

"Be polite," Genji ordered, not particularly liking the attitude he's receiving from his ungrateful brother at the moment. However, he continues regardless, watching as the intense red of Hanzo's ass just gets brighter and brighter. He loves how every slap causes his brother's plump ass to jiggle, making Genji all the more eager to sink himself between those cheeks.

It's the 27th slap that causes a pained sob to escape as the tears begin to stream in full force. So shameful for a Shimada to cry, but perhaps Hanzo is now more of a whore than a Shimada at this moment? Once that last spank is given, Genji immediately goes over to kiss the tears from his brother's cheeks, quietly praising him for taking it all like a good boy.

Thirty had been too many. Hanzo is rough in many places, but his ass isn't one of them. The soft skin there can only take so much abuse before it turns from arousing to just painful. Hanzo, stubborn as ever, refuses to use his safe word for this though. He can take it, even if he doesn't want to.

The tears finally start to fall down his cheeks and Hanzo growls, mad at his body for betraying him. No matter how much he wants to stick it out, he can't stop the tears or the shaking or the sobs anymore. Hanzo manages to count the last slap and then gives up, letting himself shake and letting the tears fall with no (minimal) resistance. He doesn't feel like he's a good boy, he just feels pain. Though some part of him that he won't acknowledge thinks he deserves it. He's not a good man after all.

Genji can't deny the immense pride he holds for his anija at that moment. Despite the pain and struggle, he got through like a champ and he deserves a reward for being so brave. Hopping onto the bed and snuggling closely to his brother's bound side, Genji continues to shower Hanzo's tear stained face with kisses.

"So good. I think you deserve something nice before you take part two of your punishment, beautiful," the younger Shimada praised as he tapped the bell on Hanzo's collar playfully. "Now, it's up to you what you get to have as a reward - do you want a little affection? Me to play with your adorable little dick? Or maybe for me to warm you up, nice and cozy from the inside? It's up to you, anata."

Hanzo is really starting to hate the collar. More specifically the bell, its loud and annoying and so patronizing. He hates it. Hanzo slumps down on the bed, catching his breath while Genji isn't torturing him again yet. All Hanzo wants is some lotion and an ice pack for his stinging ass, but he doubts Genji will let him take a break now. 

At the mention of his 'adorable little dick' Hanzo frowns. He knows hes not small, Genji is just being a brat now. What he would give to split Genji open and make him cry on his 'adorable little dick' right now. Out of spite Hanzo decides he's not choosing that option, so he settles down and makes his choice. "Affection." He decides, since he knows Genji probably plans on fucking him anyways.

That is something Genji is more than happy to give. While normally he would remove the binds for this kind of reward, he knows they are going to need them for part two of Hanzo's punishment if he decides to be a brat, so he ultimately leaves them on. After a little look around his brother's room, he spots Hanzo's favourite lotion - a sweet, moonflower scented body butter.

Taking inspiration from that, he grabs it and sits between Hanzo's bound legs. Then, utilising the skills he'd learnt from a prostitute outside of Shimada-operated Hanamura, he began to smoothly work the lotion up Hanzo's back before lovingly working the tense muscles of his shoulders. Rather than speak praises, he tried to express his love through the focused massage, emphasising his brother's pleasure above all else.

Now this Hanzo can get used to. While he would have liked to have been freed, he isn't surprised. Neither of them have cum yet, so the night is not over, most likely. Thus the intermission of sorts is appreciated. Hanzo is tensed up from the pain, so the lotion (his favorite, he can tell by just the smell) works magic on him.

More So than that though is the affection, and the fact Genji actually listened to him. Hanzo's emotional state is extremely fragile in times like this, and when Genji leaves him to deal with it himself like he had the first time, it can do some serious damage. Having some sort of reassurance that Genji is not only listening to him but is concerned with his well being is appreciated, greatly. "Thank you." He murmurs, turning his head to look back at Genji best he can.

Genji is so caught up in treating Hanzo that he almost misses the murmured thanks. He's glad he heard it as the sound brings a fond smile to his face. Using the excuse of working out the kinks in Hanzo's neck, he leans forward and presses a kiss to his brother's cheek. "You are more than welcome, anija. I love getting to treat you like the gorgeous prince you are."

The younger Shimada continues to work in the cream until he's sure his brother is completely relaxed, just a beautiful puddle laying weak-limbed against the blankets below. "Is there anything else you want of me, beautiful?" Genji whispered affectionately as he hopped off the bed and moved to caress Hanzo's face.

This is Hanzo's favorite part by far. He preens under the praise, even if he already knows he's beautiful. That had been what he had enjoyed about Akande - the man had grown up in Africa so he was unused to and appreciative of Hanzo's pale skin and straight black hair. Though the man rarely ever stayed the night, he would always give Hanzo what he needed and then treat him well up until he left. Genji is a little more violent and extreme towards Hanzo, in his actions and in his moods, but it has a similar effect. Hanzo likes being the Shimada Prince he was groomed to be. Even more so, he likes being pretty, irresistible to men, including apparently his own brother.

Hanzo looks up at Genji through thick, fluttering lashes. He wants a lot of things, but knows Genji also has plans. He decides on "Just a kiss," knowing the rest can wait. The only thing he really wants is for Genji to stay with him after, but he will have to finish whatever he has planned first. For now a kiss would suffice. If Hanzo is being honest he wants Genji to basically tongue fuck him, to love him passionately, but he won't say that.

The thing about Hanzo is he knows that he's gorgeous and he definitely plays on it. When he flutters those lashes or shows off those cheekbones, he knows what kind of reactions he'll get for it. And if he's honest with himself, Genji loves that. He loves how his brother is so confident and self-assured, how they match in that aspect, both princes who are well aware of their power.

Needless to say, he also loves debasing his brother and destroying him, but really he can adore both kinds of treatment. Maybe it was the contrast that attracted him? Having the power to build his brother up before tearing him down in equal measure? Leaning forward, he grasps the back of Hanzo's head by his hair and places his lips against Hanzo's, more than happy to obey his brother's request.

Hanzo likes hearing how pretty he is. Its reassuring, normal for him, and comforting in its familiarity. It's when Genji tears him down that scares him. Hanzo is not an overly submissive or weak person, giving Genji control over him is terrifying. At least he's getting better at communicating, if just a bit. Hanzo will make a polite lover out of him yet.

Pleased, Hanzo hums against his lips. No later than when they touch does Hanzo part his lips, giving Genji access to the inside of his mouth. Something Genji will likely catch onto soon is Hanzo's weakness to kisses and his tendency to get 'kiss drunk.' Welcoming his brothers tongue into his mouth, Hanzo lazily sucks on his tongue, enjoying the taste of him.

The pliant parting of Hanzo's lips revealed just how much he wanted to be kissed - how it wasn't just a kiss to him. It made a soft smile form on Genji's face at the thought. Hanzo likes to act so tough and severe but really he's just a sweet thing who craves some love. 

The younger Shimada gives him this - allows the time for them to just lovingly kiss and suck at each other. Gets lost in the taste and feeling of his big brother. Though he knows it cannot last forever. Maybe tonight could end with a kiss this loving, but for now, Hanzo had to be taught a lesson.

With a great deal of regret, Genji pulled back, indulging in Hanzo's debauched state - his face flushed, lips swollen and eyes beautifully dazed. "Just have to give you a little punishment for before but we can kiss as much as you want after, anija. I promise," he sealed said promise with a soft kiss to the tip of Hanzo's defined nose.

Once Genji pulls away, Hanzo's eyes flutter open slowly and take a moment to focus on him. His other partners would kiss him to keep him quiet or with the intent to devour him. His favorite kisses are definitely the lazy, loving ones he can now share with his baby brother. Now at the mention of punishment Hanzo simply huffs but nods, much more pliant and willing with the taste of Genji on his tongue. ".. alright." He mumbles, taking a deep breath. "Do it then."

"Naww, love my beautiful, obedient boy," Genji praises as he slowly sits up. To prepare Hanzo for what is to come, he starts to gently rub up the back of Hanzo's thighs, as though he were going to continue his previous massage. However, rather than rub his hands back down, he continues up, grabbing at his brother's ass. Holding each of Hanzo's ass cheeks, Genji spreads them so he can see his brother's cute little, tan asshole. How one man's ass can be so irresistible is beyond the younger Shimada so he doesn't bother to think, just leans down and licks a broad line down his brother's crack before beginning to lazily poke at Hanzo's rim.

Hanzo tenses, feeling Genji's hands back on his aching skin, but it isn't the knee jerk reaction he would have had otherwise. Much more docile now, Hanzo waits to see what Genji is going to do, just hoping it isn't more spanking. The first swipe of Genji's tongue makes him jump in surprise, but he's actually rather pleased. But also confused. Isn't this supposed to be punishment? Save for his protests the first night, Hanzo likes being eaten out. It's a rare treat for him. He lifts his hips a bit, making it easier for Genji, and even rewards his baby brother by letting his breathy moans out into the open air for him to hear.

Oh yeah, Hanzo likes this. The sweet little groans he's letting out as well as the heavy breaths just served as proof of that. Though Hanzo's punishment was coming, Genji decided to give his brother this. Let him feel good and loved.

Thus, Genji gave into the hips essentially trying to use the younger Shimada's tongue and just let his brother have his fun for a bit. All the while, Genji tried to will his erection down as much as possible. It was difficult with such gorgeous sounds surrounding him, but he figured he'd succeeded when Hanzo was finally ready and Genji's dick was only half hard.

Giving the elder's insides one last little lick, Genji leans back before grabbing hold of his not yet full cock and sinking into his brother smoothly with a small sigh.

Genji, bless him, doesn't stop or get mad when Hanzo pushes back against him. So he doesn't stop either, fucking himself on Genji's tongue with short movements of his hips. If Genji is going to let him do this, Hanzo will enjoy it while it lasts.

Hanzo whines when Genji pulls away, already missing his tongue. He had been getting close too! Now he knows his punishment is coming, it must be. He waits, hips up, being good so maybe Genji will go easy on him. The first touch of his cock has Hanzo tensing - he hadn't been stretched with anymore than Genji's tongue. But as be pushes in, Hanzo realizes just why that was. Genji is soft, or at least softer and smaller than usual. What the fuck. Confused, Hanzo turns his head to the side so he can look back at Genji. "Otouto?"

The way Hanzo's just letting Genji fuck in, keeping his pretty ass nice and ready for whatever the younger Shimada had to give was perfect. For he had something to give alright. At Hanzo's little confused call of "Otouto?" Genji swiftly hushes him by kissing him in the middle of his back before murmuring. "Don't worry, anata. You'll love this."

The former playboy shallowly thrusts a few times, enjoying the feeling of such tight muscles working along his cock. However, he soon stops, realising that such movements were far too tempting and could cause him to get hard without meaning too. So, with a thrust that pushes him flush against his brother, Genji holds still before letting go of a pressure that had been present in his gut since they had started. Thankfully, the work had paid off and the slight flaccidness of his dick allows his piss to stream steadily right into his brother's tight ass. He couldn't wait to see how his prissy prince would react to the warmth filling his insides.

Hanzo, still extremely confused, isn't sure he trusts Genji. He is most definitely worried. Genji is up to something and Hanzo, as much as he doesn't want to find out what, knows he will soon. Genji's flush up against his aching ass, making Hanzo whine low in his throat. But other than that he knows that Genji's half hard dick in him isn't doing anything for either of them.

The realization of what Genji is doing hits him a second before it actually happens. The first splash of piss into his guts forces a strangled gasp from him. How humiliating! Genji is pissing in him.. using him as a urinal and the thought alone makes Hanzo's body shudder and steals a sob from him. Hanzo has never been more humiliated in his life, yet his cock is still hard under him, reminding him of its presence as it twitches and smacks against his belly. His belly, that's warm and being filled..

"N-n-no, G-genji stop it!" He cries, tears forming in his eyes from just the pure humiliation of it all. He brings his bound hands to his belly, and he swears he can feel the warmth being fed into his intestines. How disgusting, how shameful...

When Hanzo tries to deny Genji his right, when he tries to tell him to stop, the younger Shimada simply takes a hold of his brother's cock and starts methodically rubbing it. "No, no, don't cry, beautiful anija," Genji whispers into Hanzo's ear as his heavy stream finally starts to peter off.

While he holds still to keep all the urine inside his brother's welcoming stomach, he reaches out a soft hand to cradle Hanzo's slightly bloated tummy. That was one of the things that delighted Genji the most - with how the Shimada heir's stomach was so small, just that normal amount of piss makes his belly completely distended, almost like the beginnings of a pregnancy. 

The elder still continues to shake and weep silent tears, leading to Genji explaining the situation with a kind voice, "Aren't you the most beautiful thing like this? Nice and full and needy. All perfect for me. Now, what I want you to do is to thank me for your punishments today and then I'll let you come before we clean you up nicely and have more fun kisses" It was a double challenge for his boy - the gratitude as well as allowing himself to come while being stuffed full with his brother's piss.

Genji just hoped this experience had taught Hanzo a little bit of obedience so he could be more honest about his desires in the future.

Thank him? Hanzo has never been more humiliated in his life and Genji wants him to thank him for it? As if Hanzo hadn't lost enough of his pride doing these things already. Still shaking and holding back sobs, Hanzo grits his teeth, almost determined to tell him off and deal with the punishment for it. Almost.

If Hanzo had learned anything today, it's that despite being lovers, Genji is still more than happy to use his leverage over Hanzo do to these humiliating things to him. Hanzo can't say no to him now, that would risk more punishment and the resurgence of the blackmail, and Hanzo doesn't want to know what else Genji can conjure up in that sick mind of his.

Hanzo is ready to be done. He wants to cum and be done. So Hanzo, still shaking terribly with embarrassed tears starting to fall down his cheeks, chokes back his pride. "T-t-thank you, G-genji, for p-punishing me.. please let me c-cum.." he manages, feeling absolutely pathetic. He doesn't know how he'll be able to go on, having his pride stripped forcefully from him like this.

The sound that bursts from Genji's lips is nothing short of a squee - such pretty tears dripping down his pretty face. And so polite! Just like a little prince should be. With a fond grin on his lips, the younger Shimada wraps one arm around his brother's waist in a kind of half cuddle with his chin resting on Hanzo's back before beginning to rub his dick faster - intent on rewarding him with an orgasm asap.

"You're more than welcome! You've been just so good for me, love you so much, want to make you feel so good," Genji rambled, getting more nonsensical as he fucks his steadily hardening cock into Hanzo's warm, soaked ass and rubs him generously. Anything for his big brother.

Genji's first real thrust steals another sob from him. Genji is fucking his piss filled ass, and likely plans on adding cum to his insides as well. He's absolutely humiliated, by the treatment but also by his traitorous cock leaking pre into Genji's hand. He hates that he's so close. He hates how he's starting to enjoy the warmth in his belly and the easy slide of Genji into his wet hole. Its shameful but Hanzo's body at least loves every second of it.

Genji's cockhead jabs into his prostate, making Hanzo moan with renewed enthusiasm. God, it feels good. Hanzo is losing his mind, crying from shame but also pleasure as his body and mind is assaulted on all fronts. Like this it doesn't take long to push him over, Genji swelling inside him and stirring up his wet insides is what does him in. Hanzo cums with a sob, his entire body shaking as Genji milks him for all he's worth.

Genji ensures that just as his big brother is coming, he plants a caring kiss against the nearest skin he can find, wanting to share just how much he appreciates the trust Hanzo is putting into him. And it is trust. His brother hasn't even tried to use his safe word or do anything other than a token weak protest.

No. Instead he just lies there and takes everything Genji gives with tears forced through tightly clenched eyes and moans breathed through lips kissed red. It's the most beautiful the Shimada heir has ever looked and Genji feels infinitely blessed to get to see him like this. 

Soon enough, Genji feels his cock reach full hardness knowing that his piss was currently being forced further into Hanzo's body with each enthusiastic thrust. He doesn't hold back. Just keeps pounding into Hanzo with eager movements until he strikes his brother's prostate and is delighted to witness Hanzo come in his hand with absolutely no restraint. He truly was a dirty slut, he fucking loves being owned completely in the most humiliating ways by his own otouto. With that knowledge, there was no way that Genji could last long. 

So with a final thrust, he fills Hanzo's ass with his come, enjoying how his brother instinctively clenches his rim as though wanting to make sure he wasn't missing out on any of what Genji had to give. Once that was complete, he carefully lifted his brother's ass up as he pulled out to make sure very little of the liquid invading his body is spilled before swiftly pushing in a small, green jewelled plug to keep everything inside.

After he cums Hanzo becomes pliant under Genji, taking everything he has. The continuing jabs to his prostate overstimulate him and Hanzo briefly considers using his safe word, but he has endured this far, using it now would be pointless. He can take it. Hanzo let's Genji use his insides, clenching around him as he tries to help his brother along, though Hanzo doubts his sloppy loose hole is very tight at all.

As Genji cums Hanzo can barely feel the new liquid being added to the rest in his guts, but he feels Genji pulsing against his sore rim, making him whine. Then he slips right out and Hanzo opens his mouth to protest, to tell Genji he needs to use the bathroom or it will all spill on his bed, but it seems his brother has other plans. As always. Hanzo feels his hips being lifted, and then the slight push of the plug into him. Scandalized, Hanzo turns to look at Genji, eyes wide. "L-let me go to the bathroom! It needs to come out!"

At Hanzo's panic, the younger Shimada feels an intense need to comfort his needy, affectionate brother. Genji takes advantage of their separation to climb off the bed and walk over to give his brother a soft and sweet kiss, taking advantage of his slack jawed face to lick in eagerly. Once he pulls back, he looks Hanzo straight in his still shiny eyes - "Do you trust me?" he asks seriously.

Hanzo wants to protest against his lips, but Genji is licking into his mouth and Hanzo can't help but accept him. He let's Genji in, moaning softly as hes devoured. Once Genji pulls away Hanzo needs a moment to focus his eyes on his brothers face, which is startlingly stern. Does Hanzo trust him? Part of him says no, that when he gives Genji the reins he does this, but if he didn't trust Genji he wouldn't be in this position now. "Yes." He replies, nodding.

Genji's face softens as he kisses his brother's forehead, "I'm so blessed to have you in my life, anija. I would do anything for you." Before his brother can respond, Genji steps back and begins to free Hanzo's bound form. Despite the fact that the ribbons themselves would not have been uncomfortable, the younger Shimada makes sure to give a short massage to each limb as he unties them. His brother deserves as much softness as he wants after taking that punishment so well.

Once that job is complete, Genji scoops his brother into his arms and gently nuzzles his face to Hanzo's neck as he begins to move towards the door.

Hanzo, glad to be free, stretches out his arms and legs. He sits up, but is immediately reminded of his full belly when he hears it all sloshing around in his guts. He holds his stomach, which he is only now noticing is slightly distended, and looks helplessly at Genji. It doesn't seem to anything though, as the next moment he's being swept up in his brothers arms.

"G-genji!" Hanzo panics a bit, seeing Genji approach the door. "I'm naked!" Genji's room is just down the hall, sure, but the servants could be anywhere right now and Hanzo would have to commit seppuku if anyone saw him like this! "A-at least let me put something on and walk myself.."

"Hush, anata. Nobody will see you, everything will be fine, trust me," Genji reassures him, planting yet another quick kiss to those pliant lips. In reality, while there is a possibility they could be seen, that was very very low. 

First of all, it was evening so most of the servants would be cleaning the kitchen or discussing things with their father. Secondly, he'd already mentioned that both the heir and himself did not wish to be disturbed this evening so they were unlikely to be skulking around the hallway. Finally, Genji was holding his brother is a way that meant his tattoo could be largely hidden with just a small adjustment of his arms and the servants were already quite used to Genji's dalliances so would simply look away when they noticed him carrying a naked man, not bothering to even register any details before heading on their way.

Though really, if Hanzo wanted to pretend this was one big risk, then Genji would let him. Maybe it was a kink of his? He had been quite aroused at the restaurant with just a little teasing... Regardless, the younger Shimada simply held his big brother just a little tighter before booping their noses together and making his way to the bathroom.

Hanzo grumbles about it, still not wanting to take the risk even if it is relatively low. Hanzo is the one who would be in deep shit if they got caught, Genji couldn't understand. He isn't full of his brothers piss and cum. Hanzo settles down though, tucking his tattooed arm between himself and Genji and hiding his face in his brothers neck. If Genji won't listen, Hanzo will at least take precautions.

Hanzo notices they enter Genji's room, and then approach the bathroom. Hes relieved and terrified all at once. Surely Genji will let him let it out but.. he's going to want to watch, Hanzo knows it. While he had gotten almost used to the foreign feeling in his stomach, the shame flares up again at the thought of Genji watching him.

When they've made it to Genji's bathroom, the younger Shimada gently places his brother on the shower stool, wanting to keep him as comfortable as possible. The younger then takes off his clothes before kneeling down in front of Hanzo. Gradually, Genji starts to fondly rub at his belly, enjoying the feeling of a slight stretch and distention. 

Eventually, he is satisfied that Hanzo has lasted well and should be allowed to release. So, he wrapped his brother in a big bear hug and whispered into his ear, "are you ready to let go, my little prince?"

It's hard for Hanzo to be comfortable like this, but Genji makes a valiant effort. It's all Hanzo can do not to squirm, his stomach gurgling quietly, wanting to be emptied. Hanzo isn't sure if he's ready, not that he doesn't want to let it out, but he's sure Genji will want to watch. Not that there's any point in trying to stop him, there's a chance he'll get mad and Hanzo would rather deal with him like this. Gingerly wrapping his arms around Genji as well, Hanzo nods, the blush having returned to his pale cheeks. He isn't ready, but it needs to come out.

Pulling back, Genji gives him one last kissy nuzzle, touching noses playfully. Then, he gets ready to help Hanzo with his predicament. Carefully, Genji moves his brother so he is placed with his chest on the stool and on all fours. He whines a little at the movement in his belly but a few caresses to his back seem to calm him down.

Deciding that he had definitely waited long enough, Genji spreads Hanzo's tight ass cheeks and has a look at the beautiful sight of his brother's plugged hole, knowing it's about to get even more beautiful.

In one swift movement, he pulls out the princess plug and watches with awe as Hanzo's ass starts to pulse out all that he'd received that night. The stream is steady - a gushing of come interposed by Genji's piss that makes an absolute mess of the heir and rolls down his muscled thighs. With reverence, the younger Shimada takes Hanzo's cheeks in hand again and starts to slowly massage them, urging more of the fluids out.

Hanzo isn't ready, but the pressure on his chest and upper stomach doesnt give him much of a choice. Once the plug is pulled past his rim, which has tightened snug around it, Hanzo can do nothing to stop it from coming out.

Genji's piss and cum gushes out steadily, Hanzo bears down to push it out as fast as he can. Feeling it on his thighs and ass is making him shake again, and soon he begins to sob once more from the embarrassment. Tears run down his face just as piss runs down his backside. Genji's touch makes him jump and whine, remembering his presence, as if the act itself wasn't humiliating enough.

Finally the stream tapers off and Hanzo's hole is left swollen and pink and sloppy, pushing out the few drops left. Hanzo can feel his body clenching and pushing around nothing, the air cold on his wet skin. Finally he hangs his head and slumps down, letting his body be held up by the stool. He has never been so humiliated.

Genji knew that he would remember the beautiful sight of Hanzo's spanked red asscheeks surrounding his soft and wet hole, twitching as his big brother desperately tries to release the gift that was given to him for the rest of his life. The heir was soo beautiful and perfect. Turning on the showerhead, Genji bundles Hanzo up in his arms and starts to passionately kiss his lips to try and push away his brother's sobs.

Hanzo, shaking in Genji's arms, sobs against his lips. Under the warm spray and Genjis lips he slowly calms. His shaking subsides, and while his eyes are still red, they stop dripping fat tears as they had before. Finally he pulls away, feeling good enough to speak at least a bit, though he desperately wants some cold water or tea to drink. "Are.. are we done?" He asks quietly, not thinking he can take any more. His ass hurts, his hole hurts, and his pride hurts.

Hanzo honestly just looks lost and confused, like he can't quite comprehend what just happened. "Yip," Genji replies happily to Hanzo's question, unable to hide that pride that shines on his face. "Now, what do you want, anata? Any requests? I want to cuddle the hell out of you soon but it's up to you, anija!"

Hanzo is lost and confused. He isn't sure what the point of that was, he just hurts and wants to crawl under and rock and disappear. He is, simply, in need of some serious aftercare. Hanzo snuggles up to him, resting his head against Genji. He looks tired, like he could fall asleep at any moment. "Just.. I want to bathe, and I want tea.. and then I want to rest." He decides, relaying such on his newly hoarse voice.

"I can do that, just let me look after you, beautiful." With a delicate hand, Genji gently cleaned in and around Hanzo's hole, making sure he wouldn't end up lying in his own mess later on. He tried to make it as impersonal as possible, not wanting to make his older brother think it was sexual. It's not sex time now, it's comfort time.

Once he was confident his brother was nice and clean from the inside, Genji left him under the spray so the younger could run the bath, quickly returning after to hold him again.

Hanzo nods, relaxing best he can. His hole is still sore and oversensitive, Genji's touch making him squirm, but he bears it, as Genji really doesn't seem to have any intentions of actually using It again right now. As uncomfortable as it is, Hanzo is relieved to be clean again.

He's even more relieved Genji is staying. Being left alone that first night had been devastating to him. Hanzo snuggled up with Genji under the spray while they wait for the bath, content to just be held. Hes sore - his hole aches, his ass still stings when touched, and his eyes are definitely red and puffy, but Hanzo has never been happier than he he now, snuggled up into Genji under the warm shower.

Cuddling it his brother's warm body, Genji feels truly blessed. He gets to look after his big brother now in ways he never could before, and he feels they are closer now than they had ever been before.

Once the younger was sure the bath was ready, he lifted Hanzo up again and placed him within the warmth. Genji then poured in some of his favourite bath liquid - a bubble, pastel pink, floral concoction - that he always used when he was stressed about something. He was just about to hop into the bath with his brother when he stopped himself.

"Do you want me to join you, anija? Or do you need some time alone?" Genji asked as he began to run his fingers through Hanzo's clumped, wet strands. He still hadn't really experienced how Hanzo handled coming down from these kinds of interactions and didn't want to accidentally overstep and make his brother uncomfortable.

As much as Genji does what he wants while they're having sex, Hanzo is surprised how much he respects the elders boundaries. Especially in times like these. Hanzo shakes his head and reaches out for Genji. He needs to be taken care of, told he was good, that all the embarrassment he endured wasn't for nothing.

Hanzo sits up to make room for him, hissing as he puts pressure on his sore ass. Once Genji is behind him he settles back down, leaning against his baby brothers chest. He feels he should say something, but doesnt know what. Hes conflicted about the punishment he just endured.

Genji happily snuggles into Hanzo's back, dropping his head onto his brother's shoulders as he wraps lithe arms around his torso. He feels so at peace here - soaking in a warm, bubbly bath with his gorgeous big brother as his favourite scent fills the air. "You did so well, anata. You were so brave even though it was scary, I am very proud of you," Genji coos, before placing his face on Hanzo's neck to hide his massive smile.

Genji may try to hide his smile, but Hanzo can feel it against his skin. And even if he's trying to pout, Genji's happiness brings a bit of a smile to his lips and blush to his cheeks. Hanzo still isn't exactly sure what the point of that punishment was supposed to be, but he survived, and Genji is proud of him. He will ask later, for now he's content to sit with his baby brother. "Hm. It wasn't scary, exactly.. more humiliating."

Always so dramatic, his brother. If Hanzo knew how to just let go for a moment and not constantly hold on to his obsession with dignity and 'The Honour of the Shimada', what he enjoyed would not be humiliating to him. Pressing a solid kiss to Hanzo's shoulder, Genji countered, "but you shouldn't be humiliated. It was just us having a little fun together."

Hanzo doesn't think he's being dramatic, Genji is being crude. How could he not be embarrassed by that? Genji hit him until he cried and then pissed in him. a blush rises to his cheeks, and he turns to pout in Genji's direction. "I should absolutely be humiliated. Your idea of fun is twisted."

A light laugh bubbled out of the younger at his brother's indignation. "You say that as though you didn't enjoy yourself," Genji teases as he moves a hand from Hanzo's belly to push some of his brother's inky, damp hair from his face. "You came so hard in my hand, big brother." As much as Hanzo wanted to turn it around and make Genji seem twisted - Hanzo was the one who craved the debasement.

Hanzo's entire face starts to get red, down to his shoulders, kissing the top of his tattoo. He most certainly did not..! "D-don't say such horrible things." Hanzo pouts, best he can, when he feels strangely like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He will die before he admits enjoying any of the twisted games Genji plays with him. As their father sometimes says, he's a prideful little creature. Said pride won't allow him to enjoy this, at least not aloud.

For the stoic future leader of a clan of criminals, Shimada Hanzo sure was quick to blush and pout like a child. "Aw, but it made you so happy! I just want you to be happy..." Genji trailed off, moving forward a little bit to plaster himself even closer against his brother, wanting to feel every piece of his muscled body. Hanzo may crave the degradation but Genji just craves love from his anija. He's been without for too long.

Hanzo is only like this for Genji. Only ever for his baby brother. Hanzo can kill people without batting an eye, can commit crimes beyond what any human should have to, but he only gets like this for Genji. He has always been weak to his baby brother. Hanzo leans back against him, leaning his head back to rest on Genji's shoulder. "I am happy." He replies, looking out of the corner of his eye at Genji. And it's true, he's happy with Genji like this, as unconventional as this relationship started.

Genji's smile, which had dimmed as he thought of his desperation for his brother's love, grew fond yet again. "I'm glad." As the two of them sat there, snuggled up together in the tub, Genji started to gently trail his fingertips across Hanzo's body. He's aware his love may have entered obsession territory a while back but really, he didn't mind. So long as he had his beautiful anija with him, everything would be fine, everything would be perfect. He just needed Hanzo.

Hanzo enjoys sitting with Genji for some time, though he soon gets a bit bored just sitting. He sits up in his brothers lap, turning so he kneeling between his legs. "I'm happy with you, Genji. I love you." He murmurs as he takes Genji's face in his hands and pulls him in for a kiss. Surely Genji knows by now that as much as Hanzo likes being treated roughly, hes terribly weak to affectionate kisses as well.

The younger Shimada willingly submits to his brother's kiss, enjoying how Hanzo just licks into his mouth eagerly, desperate for anything his lover would give. It's pretty easy to see that the heir had a weakness for kisses and Genji was more than happy to take advantage of that, wrapping his arms around Hanzo's torso as he responds with his own passion.

Hanzo settles in Genji's lap, getting comfortable since he plans to be there for a while. He wraps his arms loosely around his brothers neck, fingers tracing the tattoo on his back and shoulders. From his own tattoo the twins emerge, curling up in each other and laying down on the edge of the tub, purring quietly as their master gets the attention he needs.

The way Hanzo nestles into his lap, it's like the elder was made to be there, embraced by the younger. As he gives in to the taste of his brother's lips, Genji feels his own spirit manifest from the vibrant green tattoo currently being stroked by Hanzo. Somen doesn't waste time, she immediately moves to twine amongst the twins in a reflection of her master's love.

The sound of the dragons purring is new to Hanzo, but he likes it. It's a happy, sweet sound and he would listen until the day he dies. If only they could all be happy like this forever. Hanzo gently removes himself from Genji after some time, panting for breath as he sits back on his calves. He doesn't want to get up, but it's midday, and they have work to do. Or at least Hanzo does. "We should get out, the water will get cold and we will turn into prunes at this rate."

Genji was pretty much lost in a haze of bliss, just sitting there loving on his brother and giving him all the kisses he could afford as the dragon cuddled together beside them. This was only broken by his need for breathe as Hanzo sits back from him, immediately making the younger Shimada miss his brother's warmth. "I would still love you even if you turned into a prune!" Genji lightly laughed, trying to hide the hurt from losing his brother's touch. Dammit he was clingy.

Hanzo rolls his eyes, he knows Genji would, but that doesn't mean he wants to get all pruney. Hanzo, once he catches his breath, gives Genji another quick kiss before he stands, stretching. The dragons look at him, especially Somen, chirping at the brothers now that their attention isn't so limited. "Come now, I at least have work to do." Hanzo reminds him. He has a clan to run, as their father is surely on his deathbed. The position of oyabun will soon be open for Hanzo's taking.

Sighing dramatically, Genji also rises. As he does so, Somen skitters up the bath to climb the younger Shimada all the way up to the top of his head. Though before he did so, Genji noticed that the little dragon made a somewhat longing look towards Hanzo, as though he wished he could snuggle into him but wasn't sure if the elder would allow it. 

Thus, Genji lightly scratched Someone's chin before asking his brother simply, "Hey, can Somen hang with you, today? Might be good for him to see how a real Shimada acts and it'll make him really happy." With that question, Genji received an enthused chirp in response as well as a very affectionate nuzzle to the younger's wet hair.

Meanwhile, the twins looked on enviously, obviously wanting their own time with their master's mate. However, Genji had began to dry up his brother with the fluffiest non-wet towel they had (a set of movements that reminded him of their fateful talk this morning) and didn't really know how he could carry three dragons as he did so. He resolved to let them nestle on him when he was done if they were still out after the brothers were all dry, however.

Hanzo's boys sit on the edge of the tub, curled around each other and chirping back and forth to each other and to Somen. Hanzo gets out and let's Genji dry him, while he himself ties his hair up In another towel. He looks at the little green Dragon on Genjis head, and while he hasn't spent any alone time with Somen before, he doesn't think it could hurt if they swap dragons for the day. Glancing to his boys, they look just as eager to spend time with Genji. "Only if you babysit those two." Hanzo says with a nod towards his boys, both of them chirping in indignation.

Once Hanzo was dry he wraps the towel around his waist. He reaches out a hand for Somen, letting him climb onto his shoulders as he takes another clean, dry towel and dries off Genji. His dragons, Udon and Ramen, have migrated to Udom on Genji's shoulders and Ramen on his head, nestled in his green hair. It seems they're trading dragons for the day whether Genji wants to or not.

Before he can even reply, his brother's dragons seem to decide that they will be babysitting him as they shuffle onto their chosen body parts. It makes the younger Shimada let out a beaming smile - looks like the two boys are just as much a fan of cuddles as their master. As Hanzo dries him up, Genji lets himself savour the caring touches of his brother. Though soon enough, they are done and both will have to get ready to face the rest of the day.

Moving to the bedroom, Genji takes out the clothes he plans to wear as well as an oversized tee, some briefs and slightly too big jeans for his brother. He figures they should be able to compensate for Hanzo's shorter but more muscular frame (and generous ass). "You can use these to get to your room," the younger announces as he passes the clothes over before beginning to get himself presentable. The dragons try their hardest to stay upon him during this exercise but seem to reluctantly realise that will not work and grumpily jump off their master's mate to wait for him to dress.

Hanzo follows Genji out to his room, graciously accepting the clothes he'd been offered. The shirt fits fine but the pants are a bit too big, but he'll make it to his room just fine. Somen has to detach from his neck for a moment so he can put his shirt on, but once he's clothed the little green dragon curls itself back around his neck.

Before Hanzo leaves he pulls Genji down for a quick kiss. "See you later, otouto." He promises, releasing Genji and waving on his way to the door. He lets himself out and returns to his room, changing again into his own clothes and not bothering to return Genji's. He doesn't need them. "Ready, little thing?" Hanzo asks Somen, petting his pretty green head as he leaves again. Off to the study, he's got paperwork to do.


End file.
